The soul of Aria
by ReijaZ
Summary: Siempre que hay un incidente que amenaza la paz, los Mavericks Hunters responden por el. ¿Pero sera siempre de esta manera?. Sobre todo cuando esta vez el irregular al que se enfrentan es solo una joven que lucha por su vida. El cazador carmesí deberá decidir entre su deber y la joven que deposito lo ultimo que tenia de confianza en él.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Ni Megaman X ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom, lo único de mi propiedad es este fanfic y la trama. (Que esto se generalice para toda la historia porque no lo voy a poner en cada capitulo)

* * *

The soul of Aria

* * *

Prologo:

Un alma en soledad

* * *

21XX.

Fue denominada como la era de los reploides...Caracterizada mayormente por marcar el inicio de cambios significativos para la raza humana.

El Dr. Cain, un científico reconocido a nivel mundial, realizo una expedición, donde descubrió la cápsula que contenía en su interior a la última creación del Dr. Thomas Light.

X

Un robot capaz de contener en su interior una conciencia propia. Sin comprender del todo los sistemas que conformaban al androide recién descubierto, logro duplicarlo con éxito, creando una réplica perfecta de X. Nombrándolos "Reploides" comenzó a producirlos en masa, planeados para ser los compañeros de la humanidad.

Pero fue una idea muy codiciosa…

Segados por los beneficios, los humanos aceptaron continuar con la producción de los Reploides.

Sin embargo, no fueron capaces de contener el libre pensamiento que poseían sus creaciones. No mucho después, Reploides osados comenzaron a manifestar rebelión al percatarse de sus habilidades superiores a las de sus creadores humanos.

Fueron calificados como Mavericks, Reploides peligrosos y violentos.

Tales actos no iban a ser tolerados, el consejo humano decidió crear la policía robótica, denomina como Maverick Hunters, cuya misión era, respectivamente, cazar a los irregulares.

Con resultados favorables y la rebelión controlada, continuaron sus vidas normalmente, dejando en las manos de los Mavericks Hunters la responsabilidad de continuar eliminando a los irregulares.

X, el reploide original, fue asignado como Maverick Hunter, donde fue entrenado y creo lazos de amistad con un reploide de alto rango.

Zero.

Encontrado por Sigma, el primer Reploide que el Dr. Cain creo y dirigente de los Mavericks Hunters. Con un comportamiento errático y violento, Zero fue llevado ante Cain, quien le implanto un chip de control. Con el deseo de violencia fuera de sus sistemas, fue asignado como cazador, convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores hasta la llegada de X.

Tras haber encontrado a Zero, Sigma fue infectado por un virus que se encontraba en el cuerpo del Reploide carmesí. Con el tiempo, el virus corrompió los sistemas de Sigma, dando origen al Virus Sigma. Con la rebelión y el aumento del poder como únicos síntomas del virus, otros Reploides dentro de los Mavericks Hunters fueron infectados por el virus, uniéndose a la secreta rebelión de Sigma.

Tiempo después, finalmente Sigma declara de manera abierta su rebelión.

La traición de la Repliforce, una organización creada como apoyo para los cazadores…

El ataque a la Colonia Espacial Eurasia…

La creación de Gate, Zero Nightmare…

La crisis terrestre…

El incidente de Red Alert…

El Proyecto Jakob…

La Rebelión de Ciudad Giga….

La paz se ve amenazada en diversas ocasiones, y son los Mavericks Hunters quienes responden por ello… ¿Pero siempre será de esta manera?

Después de todo, cualquier Reploide puede volverse Maverick… incluso sin ser infectado por el virus.

* * *

La nieve cubría las calles de la ciudad, por lo que sus pisadas se marcaban perfectamente en el suelo. Caminaba lentamente por las solitarias veredas que se formaban entre los edificios, pintados en diversos tonos oscuros y cubiertos en su mayoría por ventanas.

Los copos que caían se perdían en la blancura de su cabello, algunos mechones cubrían su juvenil rostro y sus ojos color zafiro se mantenían fijos hacia adelante. Su aliento era visible debido al frio, por lo que ocultó su mano desocupada en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina color vino, tratando de encontrar un poco más de abrigo.

-Hace frio ¿no? –escucho decir a una voz amable a su lado, sus ojos se encontraron con los de un hombre mayor inclinado sobre un mostrador dentro de una tienda.

Solo asintió e intento continuar con su camino, pero fue detenida de nuevo por la misma persona.

-¿Por qué no entras un momento y te calientas con un poco de café? –la joven lo observo por un momento, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, a pesar de ser una persona mayor, no pudo evitar desconfiar, estaba siendo muy amable, tal vez demasiado.

-Gracias, pero no quiero molestar –mintió pero esta vez, espero inmóvil la respuesta del hombre mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Él solo mostro una leve mueca de desilusión, causando una pequeña cantidad de remordimiento en la joven de cabello blanco.

-Estoy de viaje –mintió hábilmente quitando la mirada de los ojos del anciano para evitar que descubriera su mentira. –Estoy viajando por el subterráneo… y el tren sale pronto…- se detuvo en su explicación, algo llamo su atención.

Al otro lado de la acera se encontraba un hombre recostado en un árbol artificial, todo en su vestimenta era de color negro contrastando con su cabello amarillo. Hablaba por un comunicador en su oreja, se dio un golpe mental por su descuido al darse cuenta de la trampa tan simple en la que había caído.

-De hecho, debería irme pronto, o de lo contrario no llegare a tiempo a la estación- mintió y sin dar tiempo a responder tomo el pequeño bolso donde guardaba sus pertenencias y salió de la vista del amable señor de la tienda.

No fue hasta doblar la esquina y poner un pie fuera de la calle donde se encontraba que se dio cuenta de la verdadera estructura de la trampa en la que había caído, un grupo de 5 hombres fuertemente armados apuntaban sus armas hacia ella.

-Por cosas como esta no me relaciono con los humanos–pensó calmadamente, más de lo que debería estar en un momento como ese. –Es más… ni siquiera me gusta el café, pero joder, el frio que tengo me está matando- un inocente estornudo comprobó sus pensamientos.

-Tira tus cosas y manos a la cabeza –ordeno uno de los hombres, y ella acato la orden sin refutar, como si lo que ocurriera fuera de lo más normal.

-Solo debo esperar que alguno de estos novatos cometa un error –el mismo hombre que había hablado se acercó a ella sin bajar su arma, pateo el bolso lejos y comenzó a revisarla en busca de armas.

Grave error.

Se agacho para revisar la parte inferior de su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, cuando llego a sus piernas, paseo sus manos cuidadosamente por las largas medias negras que cubrían sus piernas, no se dio cuenta de su error hasta sentir un fuerte rodillazo en su mandíbula, cayendo al suelo inconsciente y permitiéndole a la joven tomar su arma en el proceso, no dudo en jalar el gatillo con dirección a las piernas de sus atacantes para crear una brecha de escape entre ellos.

* * *

Por un largo pasillo metálico lo único que se escuchaba era el apresurado caminar y el jadeo de un operador humano de cabellera y ojos marrones, al llegar al final del bien iluminado pasillo, escribió un código en el panel ubicado al lado de la puerta, con un suave desliz esta se hizo a un lado, dejándolo entrar a una extensa habitación llena de pantallas y otros aparatos de rastreos que eran utilizados constantemente por las otras personas que trabajaban en el lugar. Al pararse en medio de la sala se permitió soltar un jadeo para recuperar el aire perdido por la larga caminata a través de toda la instalación.

-Director, la encontramos –dijo dirigiéndose hacia un hombre de avanzada edad sentado en una silla de cuero, ubicada estratégicamente en lo más alto de la sala para monitorear el trabajo de los demás, los detalles de su rostro no eran visibles debido a la poca oscuridad que cubría el área en la que se encontraba.

El hombre soltó una carcajada dibujando una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. –Nos la puso difícil esta vez… - al terminar de hablar su semblante cambio drásticamente, ya no había rastro de sonrisa en su rostro, solo una mirada de total seriedad. –Necesito detalles-

-En Blosnow City señor, se encontrada al sur, fue interceptada antes de que pudiera cambiar de ciudad de nuevo, se ha estado moviendo por el subterráneo, uno de las pocas vías de transporte para humanos que aun continua intacta y tal vez la menos vigilada por nuestra organización -anuncio el operador algo nervioso por la actitud seria de su superior.

-¿Eso es todo? –se hoyo otra voz más joven detrás del hombre de avanzada edad, el portador de la voz se colocó justo al lado del director, dejando ver su cabello marrón y extraños pero llamativos ojos rojos, en su cara se reflejaba una sonrisa de burla que hizo estremecer al operador.

-E-Enviamos una pequeña unidad de reconocimiento de 10 hombres para detenerla, hasta recibir nuevas órdenes –dijo nervioso luego de un largo momento de silencio, pero el joven no hizo más que soltar otra carcajada, burlándose.

-Solo 10… ¡¿en que estabas pensando?! -grito lleno de ira el director, rompiendo el silencio que había mantenido–Ni 60 de nuestros mejores hombres pudieron con ella, ¿crees que 10 lograran atraparla?-

El operador se mantuvo en silencio, temiendo por su propia vida.

-Recuerda que ella ha vivido más que todos nosotros, y la mitad del tiempo nos ha estado evadiendo -dijo levantándose calmadamente después de su repentino ataque de ira.

-Quiero que envíes un escuadrón entero, que busquen bajo cada piedra de la ciudad y que obstruyan las vías de transporte, no voy a perderla esta vez –anuncio a toda persona que se encontrara en la habitación, inmediatamente el pobre operador se fue como alma que lleva el diablo y los demás se pusieron a trabajar con los dispositivos de rastreo.

-Interesante… -dijo el joven manteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

El director solo se volteo a verlo, clavando sus ojos color azabache en los rojos del joven. –Dan… ve por ella, y esta vez no la dejes escapar –le ordeno con frialdad.

-No tienes que decirlo- dijo negando con la cabeza. -La última vez yo insistí en dispararle en la cabeza pero tus soldados son demasiado sensibles, no aguantarían tal cosa –refuto mientras abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

Trataba de mover sus brazos para abrirse paso entre los apretados pasillos subterráneos. Todo rodeado de un montón de personas, que ignoraban completamente el exterior, sumergidas cada una en su propia vida.

Luego de salir del tumulto de personas reunidas en las taquillas para comprar algún pasaje disponible para el día siguiente. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la sección de abordaje, pensando en lo que le había ocurrido minutos antes, de 5 hombres con armas de sobra, habían pasado a ser 10, la cantidad suficiente como para ser algún tipo de amenaza. Pero el escenario estaba de su lado, es decir, no se atreverían a armar un escándalo solo por ella, ¿o sí?

Si lo hacían o no, no era su problema y tampoco estaba interesada en descubrirlo, aprovecharía el espacio lleno de espectadores para una huida discreta.

Se dirigió lentamente al área de abordaje, bajando una gran cantidad de escaleras para llegar a la parte inferior del establecimiento, separada por un par de paredes electrónicas con únicamente cinco entradas, cada una custodiada por reploides armados. El lugar fue construido cuidadosamente para prevenir todas las maneras de entrar a alguno de los trenes sin pagar.

La joven albina se colocó al final de una de las filas para entrar, la más apartada de la entrada, tratando de no sobresalir, aunque con su cabello blanco era algo difícil de cumplir, sobre todo si eres la única persona con un color de cabello tan poco común.

Los adultos normales solían decir que "teñirse" el pelo de blanco era una simple etapa de rebeldía, y que lo mejor para hacer ante un joven que atravesaba por esa etapa era ignorarlo, por lo que generalmente era ignorada por la mayoría de los adultos y personas serias.

-Por eso no me gustan los humanos, son tan crueles... - pensó calmadamente mientras observaba a un par de adultos en la fila de la derecha que la miraban de reojo, soltó un suspiro y avanzó un paso al frente mientras ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos, sosteniendo con fuerza la pequeña tarjeta de información personal que se encontraba dentro de uno de ellos, utilizada para registrar cualquier transacción que se realice a base de crédito, tuvo que abandonar sus cosas después de la pequeña emboscada que le tendieron, por lo que se felicitó mentalmente por mantener la tarjeta en sus bolsillos, de no ser así hubiera perdido todo el crédito que había logrado ganar con tanto esfuerzo.

-¿Hola hermosa, viajas sola? -una voz juvenil le hablo por detrás sacándola de sus pensamientos, no volteo a ver de quien se trataba, solo decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Por qué tan fría, no me vas a responder? -insistió de nuevo el mismo chico.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? -respondió con tono neutro antes de que la agobiara con más preguntas, obligándola en tal caso a golpearlo para callarlo. Con un suspiro volteo a verlo, su cabello era de un rojo oscuro y sus ojos eran azules, su ropa estaba conformada únicamente por el color negro, definitivamente un verdadero caso de rebeldía.

-No, todo lo que me interesa esta frente a mí –respondió acercándose aún más, dejando solo un metro de distancia entre ellos.

-Deja de molestarme, o de lo contrario te... -paro de hablar súbitamente, cambiando su semblante indiferente por uno de frustración al ver algo escaleras arriba.

-¿Oh vas a que nena? -no continuo preguntando al ver como la joven frente a él se apegaba a su pecho como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca, ocultando su cara en la chaqueta de cuero del joven pelirrojo mientras con sus manos colocaba todo su cabello entre la unión de sus cuerpos, aparentando ser corto.

-No te muevas -le dijo mientras seguían con sus ojos al alto hombre vestido de negro que caminaba lentamente a su lado, inspeccionando el lugar.

Él iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el guardia que protegía la puerta.

-Ejem… jóvenes –los llamo el guardia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por la escena que había interrumpido, pero ellos seguían en la fila e interrumpían el paso a los demás.

La albina observo como los pensamientos del reploides se reflejaban en su cara, trago fuertemente, aguantando las náuseas que le provocaba la escena al imaginársela.

Avanzo rápidamente sacando su tarjeta donde se vio reflejada en la delgada pantalla el número de serie del boleto, el cual el guardia elimino introduciendo un código en la tarjeta haciéndose a un lado permitiéndole el paso únicamente a la joven para repetir el mismo proceso con el siguiente en la fila.

Ya del otro lado se permitió respirar más calmadamente, lo peor había pasado y lo único que quedaba era la huida.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde claro con algunas baldosas de un gris brillante debido a la buena iluminación, el lugar se dividía en cinco pasillos separados por las vías, dos de las cuales eran ocupadas por trenes de última generaciones pintados en blanco y verde con una franja roja en medio.

Se quedó quieta en el medio del lugar observando como las personas iban de un lado al otro con su respectivo equipaje, subió su mirada al reloj digital de la pared, marcaba las 9:37, en ocho minutos más la típica voz femenina resonaría en las bocinas de las paredes anunciando cual tren debía abordar para llegar a la siguiente ciudad.

-A donde crees que vas? -escucho sintiendo un tibio aliento en su oreja izquierda estremeciéndose ante el contacto, era el mismo joven, el perfume barato que usaba era horrible.

-Déjame en paz -intento continuar con su camino, pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir como su muñeca era aprisionada.

-Tan fría... no estabas así hace cinco minutos cuando te lanzaste hacia mí -dijo con ironía y diversión en su voz.

-Maldita sea -murmuro hastiada, volteándose para encarar al pelirrojo. -Tienes tres segundos para que desaparezcas de mi vista-

-¿Oh si no que harás? -no cinco segundos después recibió una fuerte cachetada, resonando por todo el lugar y llamando la atención de muchos curiosos que se detuvieron a mirar.

-Así o necesitas otra? -hizo otro intento por escapar del lugar pero fue atrapada de nuevo.

-Tu… -pronuncio lleno de ira el joven acercando se a ella, la albina retrocedió un paso, no por miedo, solo para propinarle una merecida patada, pero se detuvo al sentir un par de manos firmes sujetando sus hombros.

-Muy bien señores, no hay nada que ver -dijo el hombre con voz ponente haciendo que los que se encontraban alrededor de ellos se dispersaran rápidamente. Abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo por la impresión, uno de sus perseguidores había logrado atraparla después de todo, y la sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros, no la dejaría escapar.

Apenas las personas apartaron sus ojos de ellos se volteo violentamente y le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago obligándolo a agacharse y proteger su pecho de cualquier otro golpe, fallando al caer inconsciente por un codazo en la cabeza.

Inmediatamente se perdió entre la multitud mientras los otros guardias corrían a socorrer al hombre inconsciente y a detener al pelirrojo en shock, sin detenerse a reparar en cual tren debía tomar, corrió entre la multitud hasta el tren de la izquierda, ingresando en el junto con otras personas sin siquiera saber si era el que debía abordar o no, después se las arreglaría para orientarse.

Al entrar por poco se tropieza, pero logro mantenerse en pie al encontrar la estabilidad que necesitaba en uno de los largos tubos metálicos que se encontraban en la mitad del vagón, específicamente colocados para brindar soporte.

Cuando logro incorporarse sintió el alivio recorrer su cuerpo al ver las puertas cerradas y escuchar como la típica voz monótona sonaba por los alto parlantes para indicar las reglas para el viaje, todo estuvo bien para ella hasta llegar a la parte donde mencionaba el destino.

-Nos dirigimos a Giga City, una isla artificial en medio de aguas cristalinas, un importante lugar para los científicos e interesados al ser la cede de diversas instituciones científicas de suma importancia, sin embargo se les informa sobre las diversas rebeliones de Mavericks que ha presenciado la ciudad, a pesar de estar a un año después del accidente más notable la ciudad fue reconstruida y está operando normalmente, sin embargo el riesgo de viajar esta advertido, buenas noches y disfruten el viaje.

Una mueca de horror se formó en su rostro mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre del destino en su mente.

-¡¿Giga City... pero cómo?! -soltó un gruñido de frustración mientras ponía una mano en su cara y con la otra se sujetaba a la barra de metal. -¡Esto solo me pasa a mí! -pensó con frustración revolviendo entre su cabello blanco, de todos los lugares a donde ir, ¿por qué hay?, el problema es que la situación está bajo control, gracias a los Maverick Hunters, era capaz de superar fácilmente a un comandante de alto rango humano, pero no podía competir contra más de un reploide.

-Puede que sea más fuerte que un humano, pero los reploides están más arriba de mi nivel, si ellos se enteran de la amenaza que represento para los humanos... yo podría...- no quiso completar su pensamiento, solo se limitó a bajar la mirada y permanecer en silencio, sería un viaje largo, sobre todo porque hay que tomar vías submarinas.

-Hasta entonces, tendré tiempo para pensar en una manera de escapar, si no... no tendré más opciones que pedirle ayuda a "el"... y eso es algo que me rehúso a hacer -pensó mientras tomaba asiento en un lugar vacío.

* * *

Holasas, quise esperar hasta el final porque de lo contrario seria bastante fastidioso leer mis comentarios antes que la historia, etto... ¿que les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen, en el siguiente capitulo aparecerán nuestros tres hunters favoritos o de lo contrario no seria una buena historia de megaman, se que el comienzo es un poco raro ya que solo habla de esta chica sin nombre y lo que paso para que llegara a Giga City (disculpen la repetidera de esta ciudad pero es que no me dio la cabeza para inventar otra cosa) Efectivamente, Blosnow City salio de mi cabeza pero me agrado bastante el lugar y el nombre.

Tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible para que decidan si quieren seguir leyendo esta historia o no, recuerden que solo soy una pequeña principiante y bueno... no soy muy buena, acepto criticas de todo tipo, estaría agradecida de que me dijeran cuales son mis errores para corregirlos.

A.T.T: ReiZ-Chan


	2. Capitulo 1

The soul of Aria

* * *

Capítulo 1:

La pesadilla del mundo.

Parte 1. La cruda realidad.

* * *

Una potente alarma resonaba por todos los pasillos del HQ, seguida de la voz de una navegadora, resonando en todo el lugar gracias a las bocinas ubicadas en las esquinas de los pasillos metálicos.

-El ataque de un mechaniloid descontrolado ha sido detectado en Giga City, las unidades 8 y 3, repórtense en la sala de comando para comenzar la misión –dijo la navegadora antes de que las alarmas se detuvieran, volviendo el silencio y la calma que siempre se guardaba a las cuatro de la mañana.

Los reploides que habían salido de sus habitaciones por la sorpresa, habían vuelto a sus respectivos lugares de descanso, dispuestos a explotar la ultima hora de paz que les quedaba, todos, a excepción de los reploides pertenecientes a los equipos llamados a reportarse y otro reploide de armadura azul.

X se había quedado preocupado, observando atentamente la bocina de la esquina del pasillo desolado donde se encontraba, como si esperara que dicho aparato volviera a cobrar vida y anunciar alguna nueva tragedia.

-¿Qué ocurre? –oyó una voz detrás de él, reconociéndola casi instantáneamente se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio mientras se volteaba a ver a su compañero, el reploide de armadura carmesí se encontraba recostado a la pared con ambos brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, como si llevara un buen rato en ese lugar.

-No es nada –se permitió soltar un suspiro de cansancio antes de continuar explicándose. -Es solo que esperaba que Giga City durara un poco más de tiempo sin algún accidente –

-Ya paso un año desde la rebelión, la ciudad ya se encuentra estable, esto debería calificarse como un ataque normal –cuando termino de hablar, pudo notar un atisbo de desilusión en la cara de X.

–Hay mechaniloids descontrolados en todas partes, y la mayoría son fáciles de destruir, acabaran con la misión y podrán regresar rápidamente –agrego tratando de darle ánimos a X, no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado, hasta que el reploide azul comenzó a sonreír levemente.

-Tienes razón Zero, tal vez solo me preocupo demasiado… –como si el mundo se riera de Zero y lo abofeteara en la cara, al terminar de escuchar las palabras del reploide frente a él, los cascos de ambos comandantes recibieron una señal de comunicación.

-X, Zero, repórtense urgentemente a la sala de comando –escucharon la voz de la misma operadora de hace unos minutos en sus comunicadores. X suspiro con cansancio mientras repetía una y otra vez las palabras "lo sabía" en su mente, y la cara de Zero mostraba la irritación que sentía mientras maldecía al mechaniloid en silencio. Casi instantáneamente, ambos comandantes hicieron a un lado sus emociones de frustración y decepción, para comenzar a correr hacia la sala de comando.

* * *

La agitación de los operadores era más que evidente, las navegadoras femeninas tecleaban frenéticamente con mapas y números incontables en las pantallas de sus respectivas computadoras, mientras otros reploides corrían apresuradamente de un lado a otra, informando al comandante Signas sobre el trabajo de las navegadoras.

En la parte trasera de la habitación en desnivel, había una gran plataforma metálica con el símbolo de los Mavericks Hunters, en ella se encontraban Signas y Alia, la operadora deslizando sus manos de un lado a otra por el teclado acatando al pie de la letra las órdenes del comandante.

-X, Zero -Signas pronuncio los nombres de ambos reploides al hacer contacto visual con ellos, inmediatamente recibió un firme saludo de parte de ambos, quienes comenzaron a acercarse, subiendo unas escaleras ocultas en el fondo de la habitación para acceder a la plataforma.

Casi inmediatamente, Alia dejo de teclear en el panel de control de la computadora para levantarse y ordenar a Layer que proyectara la información de la misión en la gran pantalla que se encontraba frente a ellos, ocupando casi todo el espacio de la pared.

La reploides de cabello purpura, que se encontraba frente a ella un nivel más abajo, tecleo en su monitor una serie de comandos provocando que en la pantalla gigante central se proyectara toda la información recopilada en su computadora.

-La explicación será breve, no tenemos mucho tiempo –les dijo seriamente Singas una vez que ambos reploides llegaron junto a él. -La misión de Giga City paso de condigo amarillo a rojo, estamos en una situación crítica- con una mirada, le indico a Alia que continuara la explicación.

-Varias de las barreras internas de Giga City están colapsadas y las comunicaciones fueron inhabilitadas –en la gran pantalla se proyectó una imagen de la ciudad -Esta misión tomo una posición de prioridad máxima, debido a que la estructura que mantiene a la ciudad sobre el mar está comprometida-

Con un leve acercamiento, fueron visibles varias capas en la estructura inferior, la mayoría de ellas destruidas.

-Según los datos que recopilamos de las cámaras de seguridad, se determinó que la destrucción y los daños fueron causados por un mechaniloid descontrolado, su estructura está basada en una planta –esta vez Layer continuo la explicación, mientras en la pantalla se mostraban diversas imágenes de pasillos mal iluminados con escombros y lo que se asemejarían a raíces, recorriendo los pasillos, luego la pantalla cambio a solo tener una imagen computarizada de la apariencia del mechaniloid.

-Con sus raíces ha logrado perforar casi todas las capas internas de la ciudad, si continua a este paso y logra perforar la capa submarina el daño será casi irreparable y no tendremos más opción que evacuar toda la ciudad -termino la explicación con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Han intentado destruir el núcleo? –pregunto Zero hablando por primera vez desde que entro al lugar.

-No, solo hemos logrado encontrar las raíces, no sabemos dónde está la estructura central del cuerpo y encontrarlo nos llevara tiempo, aunque ya hemos enviado dos escuadrones enteros, será difícil encontrarlo y lo que menos tenemos es tiempo- explico Alia.

-Su misión consistirá en recorrer la superficie, encontrar la estructura central del cuerpo y destruirla lo antes posible –termino Signas.

Ambos cazadores recorrieron el corto camino hacia la base de teletransportación, para iniciar lo antes posible la misión, pero fueron detenidos momentáneamente por Pallette.

-Una última cosa, Axl también fue enviado con los dos escuadrones para tratar de eliminar al mechaniloid –se detuvo para poner una cara de molestia total –Pero lo único que hizo fue disparar a las raíces y empeorar más las cosas, como todos sabemos que no querrá volver, fue re-asignado a ayudarlos a ustedes, así que, si logran que no le dispare a otra cosa en lo que queda de misión se ganaran mi respeto–

Con una sonrisa de burla, ambos cazadores fueron envueltos por una potente luz desapareciendo con esta.

* * *

El tren se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, si ese tipo de movimientos era normal o no, no le importaba. Permanecía en el mismo asiento en el que había estado durante todo el viaje, se encontraba apoyada en uno de sus brazos, luchando contra el cansancio y los calambres que tenía en ambas piernas.

-No voy a dormir… no voy a dormir…-pensaba una y otra vez tratando de mantener su mente activa –No voy a dormir, no tengo sueño, ¿Qué es el sueño?, esto no es nada… -

Casi como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados, con una sacudida, el tren fue perdiendo velocidad hasta detenerse, por completo.

-Por una leve avería hemos tenido que suspender el viaje temporalmente, en poco tiempo estaremos retomando el camino, disculpen las molestias –escucho decir a la voz monótona, seguido de las quejas de otros pasajeros.

-Bien, más tiempo sin dormir, lo que me faltaba –susurro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y estiraba perezosamente las piernas.

Transcurridos unos minutos el tren volvió a retomar el camino con normalidad. –Disculpen las demoras, agentes de seguridad ha ingresado al tren para verificar el bienestar de nuestros pasajeros, que tengan un buen día –

-¿Agentes? –tardo un tiempo en captar la indirecta, con una voz en su cabeza que le ordenaba salir del tren, casi corrió hacia la puerta que dividía un vagón de otro.

Al entrar en el siguiente pasillo abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo por la sorpresa e intentó volver casi inmediatamente, pero la puerta ya se había deslizado y cerrado con clave, todo era una trampa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo no jugamos juntos –una voz masculina llamo su atención, aguantando la ira que le provocaba aquella voz profunda, decidió voltearse a encarar el problema.

-…Dante… -prácticamente gruño su nombre mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

-Por favor, dime Dan –con una sonrisa burlona apunto su arma hacia la albina. –Aún nos quedan quince minutos antes de llegar a Giga city, tiempo suficiente para que bailemos un rato –

Lo que escucharon los preocupados pasajeros del vagón anterior fue el sonido de un disparo y varios cristales rompiéndose, mientras la puerta era cubierta por dos hombres de vestimentas negras.

* * *

Pudieron abrir sus ojos cuando el resplandor desapareció, se encontraban en un parque rodeado de árboles artificiales y piso de piedra, con una gran cantidad de cables y faroles dispersos por todo el lugar.

Casi instantáneamente, escucharon los reclamos de Axl a un reploide de armadura blanca que le prohibía la entrada a lo que parecía ser un túnel con una entrada mal hecha. -¡No lo acepto! Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que si le disparamos a las raíces tarde o temprano la florecita esa va a aparecer –con una sonrisa X se acercó a ambos reploides, mientras que Zero decidió mantener distancia.

Al llegar a su lado X lo jalo de un brazo alejándolo del fastidiado soldado. -Ya es mucho escándalo, ¿no crees Axl? –le dijo al reploide de la cicatriz con una tranquilidad envidiable.

-Ja, tienes razón pierdo el tiempo en discutir mientras podría estas disparándole a algo –después de recibir esta respuesta X regreso junto a Zero, mientras Axl se detenía a medio camino para hacerle una seña de "te vigilo" al guardia. -Bien, ¿Qué haremos hoy mis comandantes? –pregunto mientras llegaba a su lado.

-Buscaremos al mechaniloid y lo destruiremos lo antes posible, ¿alguna pregunta? –dijo Zero seriamente, comenzando a caminar, siguiendo un camino de grietas y desniveles repartidos por toda la zona, pero se detuvo precipitadamente segundos antes de comenzar.

Bajo la tierra, inerte, envuelto en un montón de raíces, se encontraba el mechaniloid que tanto buscaban los cazadores, cualquiera que lo viera, diría que se encontraba desconectado, pero no era de esa manera, el robot programado revisaba una y otra vez sus sistemas internos, sin previo aviso, una alarma se activó en su interior.

"Prototipo MK-24 en línea"

"Protocolo de activación completado"

"Presencia del objetivo verificada"

"Iniciando programación de búsqueda y captura"

Las raíces que cubrían el cuerpo del robot salieron dispersadas, dejando ver una gran gema roja brillar en el cuerpo del mechaniloid. Comenzó a moverse por el espacio que había abierto con sus raíces, armas semejantes a algún tipo de tentáculo, removiendo la tierra que se opusiera en su camino, en dirección vertical y horizontal, buscando la superficie sin importarle tener que aplastar a cualquier otra cosa que estuviera en el exterior.

-¿¡Que demo…?! –alcanzo a pronunciar.

El reploide carmesí tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar que un grueso tentáculo verde que emergía violentamente de la tierra lo aplastara, abriendo un gran agujero en el suelo de piedra, solo para clavarse de nuevo en el piso unos metros más adelante.

-¡Ja, eso fue rápido! –exclamo emocionado Axl mientras desenfundaba sus dos pistolas y las hacia girar en sus manos, el pelirrojo observaba ansioso como la parte del mechaniloid seguía avanzando bajo tierra.

-Aún se mueve bajo tierra, pero… ¿a dónde va? –el bombardero azul no pudo evitar preguntarse, de por sí, ya era muy raro que un mechaniloid que usa la tierra como medio de transporte se encuentre en Giga City, una isla artificial, sin mucho terreno que ofrecer comparado con otros lugares. -O mejor dicho… ¿qué es lo que busca aquí…? –un grito de Zero lo saco de sus especulaciones.

-¡No dejen que escape! – cuando se dio cuenta, Zero y Axl ya habían usado sus aceleradores para seguir a las raíces, quienes lógicamente, les indicarían el camino que el robot planta estaba siguiendo, sin esperar un momento más, imitó la acción de sus compañeros, el tiempo era limitado y no había tiempo para especulaciones.

* * *

En la estación subterránea de Giga City, uno de los trenes recién llegados apenas y se estaba deteniendo luego de un largo viaje, hubiera pasado desapercibido por las demás personas y considerado como otro más, de no ser por las ventanas rotas y las abolladuras que presentaba uno de los vagones, que al parecer estaba vacío.

A pesar de que el transporte no había parado por completo, ya había un montón de personas reunidas y murmurando cosas entre si frente a la parte en mal estado.

Un disparo atravesó la única ventana que seguía intacta, por donde salto la joven albina, aprovechando la falta de cristales, alcanzando a caer de pie fuera del tren.

Sin dudarlo o detenerse para mirar atrás, continuo corriendo hacia la salida, ignorando completamente la mirada atónita de los espectadores.

-No escapara tan fácil –dijo Dan a los hombres de negro, quienes veían el lugar por donde había saltado la joven y la precaria apariencia del vagón. –Aun me queda un haz bajo la manga –al terminar de decir esto último, se limpió un pequeño hilillo de sangre que salía de sus labios.

El viento nocturno golpeo su cara una vez que logro salir del concurrido lugar subterráneo, se permitió relajar un poco sus músculos tensos, pero no por eso dejo de correr, quedarse en un solo lugar seria como la rendición, algo que no planeaba hacer.

A pie, rápidamente logro internarse en la ciudad, no muy diferente a la anterior, pero sin una pisca de nieve, llena de autopistas elevadas en diferentes niveles. Atravesó lo que era el centro de la ciudad, mientras corría, sentía miles de miradas sobre ella, la que solía ser una hermosa gabardina color vino, ahora tenía varias rasgaduras en ella, al igual que el resto de su vestimenta.

Se detuvo varias veces en plena huida para mirar hacia atrás y respirar, estaba segura de que faltaba poco para caer inconsciente, sin dormir, sin comer, sin descansar por un día y medio, estaba exigiéndole de más a su cuerpo, y las consecuencias de eso eran colosales, incluso contra su voluntad, debía descansar, sí o sí.

Deteniéndose finalmente después de correr durante quince minutos, paro en un pequeño lugar lleno de caminos, las viviendas no eran como los grandes edificios del centro, solo tenían alrededor de tres pisos, pero igual de modernas que toda la ciudad, se recostó en el muro de una de las casas, respirando con agitación.

-Nadie está siguiéndome… -observo hacia todas las direcciones buscando a cualquiera que pudiera haberla seguido, se alegró levemente al comprobar que la cadena de callejones en la que se encontraba estaba desolada. –Gracias a Dios –cayó al piso de rodillas, sus piernas comenzaban a quejarse por el uso excesivo, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Estando en el suelo, pudo sentir más abiertamente alguna que otra vibración, las había sentido desde que llego, no es que les haya prestado atención, pero su falta de experiencias en islas artificiales la hizo dudar.

-¿Es normal que el suelo vibre de esta manera? –casi suelta una carcajada por su pensamiento. -¿Qué voy a saber yo?... es decir, solo llevo aquí media hora y ya estoy paranoica-

Con algo de lentitud, logro levantarse usando ambos brazos, pero casi inmediatamente volvió a caer, por un fuerte temblor seguido de un sonido estruendoso de algo quebrándose.

-¿Q-Que? –fue lo único que logro mencionar, antes de que un tentáculo gigante rompiera el suelo a su alrededor, solo para enredarse fuertemente en su cuerpo y elevarla del suelo, quedándose inmóvil mientras aumentaba más y más la fuerza de su agarre en la albina.

La joven solo forcejeaba un poco, el agarre ejercía mucha presión, lentamente se quedaba sin aire. -…Suel..tame… - casi no podía hablar, su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa, lentamente, cerraba sus ojos.

-Este es mi final… ¿de esta manera tan patética?... no, alguien ayúdeme… - dejo de escuchar sus propios pensamientos, todo se volvió negro.

No podía ver nada, pero podía escuchar voces lejanas… -¿Quien…?

De un momento a otro las voces pararon, escuchó un sonido electrónico, mientras sentía como dejaba de ser apretada y una ráfaga de aire movía violentamente sus cabellos. Luego, una agradable sensación cálida la envolvió completamente y un olor particular pero embriagante inundo su nariz.

-¡X, cúbreme! –le grito al reploide azul mientras guardaba su sable para sostener mejor a la joven inconsciente.

Cargando su buster, rápidamente desintegro otra raíz gigante que había salido a la superficie dirigiéndose hacia Zero. –Cuenta con eso – el rubio asintió y activo una vez más sus aceleradores para huir de la peligrosa escena.

-¡Finalmente, algo que hacer! –exclamo Axl mas que contento con la situación, excluyendo la parte donde casi estrangulan a una humana.

Con ambas pistolas en manos comenzó a disparar a discreción contra otras pequeñas raíces que intentaban seguir por el camino que Zero había tomado.

Rápidamente y sin ninguna otra dificultad, logro llevarse a la joven con él, recorriendo un largo trecho en poco tiempo, llegando a otra cadena de callejones, lo suficientemente lejos como ser seguro, sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia aún era capaz de observar una leve cortina de humo que se levantaba en el lugar donde había dejado a sus compañeros.

-¿Qu…Quien? –de no haber sido un reploide, no hubiera podido escuchar la pregunta de la joven que descansaba en sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando pudo apreciarla realmente, tenía un extraño cabello color blanco y unos confundidos ojos azules, donde se reflejaba la misma pregunta que le había hecho a medias.

-Calma, ¿estas herida? –pregunto con algo de preocupación, a pesar de ser un Maverick Hunter, el contacto que mantenía con los humanos era casi nulo, por lo que le resultaba levemente irritante tenerla en sus brazos y necesitar preguntar para saber si se encontraba bien.

-Si… solo me… falta... –hizo una pausa para inhalar todo el aire que pudo. –Un poco de aire… -pozo una mano es su cabeza para tratar de disminuir el mareo que sentía, olvidándose por un momento de que había alguien con ella.

-Ya veo… -pronuncio el hunter carmesí quedamente, sin saber realmente que decir.

Al escuchar su voz rápidamente recordó que había alguien con ella y que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, por lo que lo miro haciendo la misma pregunta. -¿Quién eres? –

-Puedes estar tranquila, soy un Maverick Hunter –al decir esto, la miro fijamente, esperando transmitirle tranquilidad, pero ella reacciono más nerviosa que tranquila.

-¡Oh, Hijo de la…! –

-¿Puedes caminar? –Zero interrumpió, sin saberlo, los impuros pensamientos de la joven.

-S-Si, creo que si –se escuchó dudosa, pero asintió pidiéndole a Zero que la bajara. El reploide se agacho para permitirle a la joven tocar el suelo con sus botas, haciendo presión en ellos, logro levantarse lentamente, con Zero aun atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos para evitar que pudiera perder el equilibrio y caer.

Sin previo aviso, Zero se abalanzó hacia ella, tomándola de la cintura con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra agitaba su sable en el aire. Detrás de ellos, callo otra raíz igual de gruesa que la que trato de asfixiar a la albina.

-Zero –escucho a X gritar su nombre desde lejos, ambos reploides se acercaban a ellos dos con rapidez. –Lo siento, esa cosa es muy rápida –le dijo al llegar a su lado.

-¿Aún sigue activo? –X no tuvo que contestar su pregunta, suelo bajo ellos se quebró completamente y logrando ver solo un par de tentáculos llenos de espinas alrededor de una corona de pétalos rojos. Uno de esos tentáculos se dirigió velozmente hacia Zero, sin poder ser detenido ni por el buster de X ni por las pistolas de Axl, se estrelló contra la espalda de Zero, lanzándolos a él y a la joven lejos, el reploide protegiendo en todo momento a la humana, tuvo que aguantar con su cuerpo el golpe de la caída mientras los otros dos reploides evitaban que ambos tentáculos fueran en busca de su compañero.

-¿Estas bien? –Zero le pregunto a pesar de haber sido el que recibió el golpe.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de preguntarme eso? –le respondió con otra pregunta, si él se había llevado el golpe por estar protegiéndola a ella, ¿cómo es posible que aun en esas circunstancias le pregunte como se encuentra? –Estoy bien –al decir esto se levantó y se quedó a un lado del hunter tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Bien, entonces vete lejos, no quiero que te hagan daño –

La joven se tomó un poco de tiempo para responder. –Me voy, no porque tema por mi bien estar, si no para que puedas pelear sin preocuparte por mí –esta respuesta sorprendió un poco a Zero, pero aun así sonrió con confianza, era la primera humana que le respondía de esa manera, no era la primera ni la última persona que salvaría, de eso estaba seguro, pero si la única que le respondería de esa manera.

El hunter carmesí sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba un poco al ver la cabellera blanca de la joven alejarse, pero rápidamente dirigió su mirada a mechaniloid y activo el Z-saber. X cargaba hasta el máximo el X-buster mientras Axl lo cubría disparando sin reparo al mechaniloid. Instantáneamente, Zero también se lanzó al ataque, la batalla ya había durado demasiado tiempo.

Corría por varios callejones, sin tener realmente un lugar a donde ir. –¿Pero que estoy haciendo? –se detuvo súbitamente.

El hecho de que tuviera que evitar a los Mavericks Hunters no significaba abandonarlos a su suerte, mucho menos contra un mechaniloid que probablemente la esté buscando a ella. Es decir, por qué otra razón intentaba atacarla solo a ella.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza reprobando la opción de huir. –Eso no es algo propio de mí… si tan solo tuviera un arma… lo que sea –rápidamente recordó algo, un detalle que tal vez los cazadores no notaron, abrió de nuevo sus ojos, pero esta vez con decisión reflejada en ellos.

Comenzó a correr de nuevo, pero en dirección al lugar donde los Mavericks Hunters peleaban.

-Solo espero no equivocarme –

X disparo una vez más su buster, del cual comenzaba a salir una pequeña cortina de humo al tener un uso prolongado, Zero cortaba raíz tras raíz, cualquiera que se cruzara frente a él, y Axl luchaba por quitarse algunas enredaderas que se habían sujeto a sus pies inmovilizándolo en el aire, para luego lanzarlo contra unos botes de basura alejándolo una larga distancia del mechaniloid.

-Maldita sea… -se quejó Axl mientras se apoyaba en ambos brazos aun en el suelo, luego de recuperarse del golpe.

-Oye… ¿Axl verdad? – un susurro a su lado lo sobresalto por un momento, pero luego se calmó al ver quien era.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, es peligroso, podrías… Auch –se interrumpió a sí mismo para quejarse y sobarse la cabeza debido al pequeño golpe que la albina le propino.

-Concéntrate, escucha con atención –le susurro mientras que con una mano en su mentón, lo hacía ver hacia el mechaniloid.

-Esos pétalos de metal funcionan como una barrera entre el exterior y el núcleo principal –comenzó a explicar, algo que Axl sabía muy bien, por lo que se distrajo observándola mejor, su cabello blanco le daba una apariencia rebelde, si no fuera humana, estaría en su lista de chicas para conquistar, hasta incluso podría...

-¡Auch! –otro golpe lo saco de su ensoñación.

-Te dije que te concentraras… - continuo su explicación con un suspiro.

-Por ser de metal, ese escudo es muy pesado, por lo que necesita algún tipo de apoyo –finalmente la explicación llego a un punto que a Axl le interesaba, por lo está vez presto atención. –Están esas dos raíces gigantes con espinas –explico mientras observaba con apuro como una de las raíces que menciono atacaba sin parar a ambos reploides, mientras la otra se mantenía firme en el suelo.

-Y también tiene otras dos –con la mano de nuevo en el mentón de Axl lo hizo mirar hacia el techo de uno de los edificios de tres pisos, en el borde, estaban dos raíces igual de gruesas firmemente clavadas.

-Solo debo hacer que pierda el equilibrio y caiga –la joven sonrió satisfecha al ver que el reploide entendió finalmente.

-No es solo eso, haz que los escombros caigan sobre él y aplasten su núcleo –al terminar de decir esto inmediatamente salió corriendo, dejando solo al reploide de la cicatriz.

-Gracias preciosa –le grito, no estaba seguro de que lo allá escuchado, pero no perdió el tiempo pensando en ello, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el mechaniloid para seguir el plan que ella le había planteado.

Mientras corría, podía ver como el amanecer se hacía presente en la ciudad, se detuvo un momento al llegar a un parque lleno de cables y faroles dispersados alrededor de lo que parecía ser una entrada subterránea mal hecha, ignoro este hecho para ver hacia atrás, se escucharon muchos disparos, el sonido de metal y piedra rompiéndose y por ultimo una gran explosión, seguida de una cantidad moderada de humo saliendo del lugar donde se encontraban los tres hunters, sonrió levemente, pero rápidamente desapareció al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.

-Señorita no puede estar aquí –se trataba de un reploide de armadura blanca, al parecer cuidaba la entrada subterránea.

Hizo un poco de esfuerzo para que su voz no sonara agitada. –Señor, tres hunters estaban peleando contra un mechaniloid descontrolado en esa zona –se detuvo para señalar el lugar de donde salía tanto humo –Creo que necesitan ayuda –termino con el tono más inocente que pudo crear.

-Hiciste bien en venir a decirnos – dándole la espalda hablo por el comunicador de su casco. –Aquí West, unida salgan del túnel, el mechaniloid ha sido neutralizado por los comandantes, debemos ir a asistirlos inmediatamente –cinco segundos después un grupo de 30 reploides llenos de tierra salieron del agujero, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al lugar de la explosión, de un momento a otro, se quedó completamente sola.

-Supongo que esto cuenta como mi buena acción de la semana –dijo con una extraña sensación de alivio en su pecho, pero esta desapareció casi al instante.

-Abecés hacer acciones buenas trae consecuencias –la joven no pudo ni voltearse bien, cuando escucho un disparo más, cayó al suelo de piedra, mientras sentía como su ropa se llenaba lentamente de un líquido tibio, el olor a sangre inundaba todo el lugar, el olor a **su** sangre.

-Comandantes –se reportó el reploide de armadura blanca. A lo lejos, había un montón de escombros en llamas, tratando de ser apagado por los otros reploides.

-Todo está en orden, ya informamos a la base –respondió Zero cruzando ambos brazos en su pecho mientras, veía a X acercarse a ellos.

-¿Y la civil? –ambos reploides se miraron, Zero se había olvidado que le había pedido que huyera.

-¿La joven de cabello blanco? –X asintió –Ella fue la que nos avisó de lo ocurrido aquí –

-Bien, iremos a verla –ordeno X a Zero, comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por el reploide carmesí.

-Debe estar bien, se veía en buenas condiciones cuando estaba conmigo –esto tranquilizo de cierto modo al reploide azul, pero presentía que algo estaba mal.

El arma cayó al suelo, el sonido que produjo era casi familiar para ella.

-Esta vez no te escaparas –de la larga gabardina negra que cubría su cuerpo, saco otra pistola, igual que la anterior, pero con un solo detalle diferente.

-No te has cansado de… dispararme –pregunto la joven desde el suelo, la sangre había parado de salir y la mayoría había quedado en su ropa, por lo que en el suelo solo quedaban algunas cuantas manchas. Con lentitud logro incorporarse, quedando de rodillas ante Dan.

-No, pero esto es diferente –comenzó a decir mientras revisaba que el arma tuviera todas sus balas. –Yo insistí en dispararte en la cabeza, pero ellos temen que el daño sea irreparable si hago eso, así que solo voy a inmovilizarte y te llevare conmigo, ¿simple no? –

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo, vas a atarme o qué? –

-Vamos, tú me conoces más que eso –al no recibir respuesta continua hablando. –Balas electrificadas –apunto hacia ella.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? -

-¿Quién sabe…? –al terminar de decir esto, se escuchó un último disparo.

-¿¡Que?! –casi instintivamente ambos reploides se cubrieron ante el sonido del disparo, pero se reincorporaron casi instantáneamente, comenzando a correr en dirección a donde se escuchó el arma. Mientras más se acercaban más se preocupaban, la estática en el aire era perceptible.

La sangre bajaba por la herida de su brazo y su cara reflejaba dolor, sin embargo no se comparaba en nada a la mueca de sufrimiento de la joven frente a él, mientras las chispas bailaban sobre su cuerpo.

El castaño pateo lejos el arma que había estado en las manos de la albina, con la que le causo la herida de su brazo.

-No esperaba menos de ti –la felicito, mientras que con la mano donde sostenía su arma hacia presión en la herida para detener la sangre. –Pero resultaste ser más fuerte, con una descarga constante como esa, cualquier persona normal hubiera caído inconsciente –la observo retorcerse en el suelo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, volvió a disparar contra ella, pero el ataque nunca hizo efecto, había sido desviado.

Con un rápido movimiento, Zero ya estaba enfrente de la albina, protegiéndola de cualquier otro ataque, con su Z-saber activado y apuntando en dirección al castaño, quien había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos. X disparo su buster a la mano del atacante haciéndolo perder el arma que se había negado a soltar.

-Quedas arrestado –X exclamo más que furioso, estaba molesto, pero aun así no se atrevió a levantar su buster de nuevo ante el humano, muy por el contrario, Zero lo apuntaba con su sable firmemente.

-Ustedes son Maverick Hunters… -X asintió – Entonces… ¿por qué es que protegen a un Maverick tan peligroso? – la firmeza de ambos reploides se desvaneció un poco.

-¿Que dices? –X estaba molesto, sobre todo por haber tenido que escuchar esas palabras tan absurdas, era simplemente imposible.

-Soy un agente del gobierno calificado –se explicó Dante, ante la mirada de desconcierto de ambos cazadores. –Y esta chica fue calificada hace mucho tiempo como un Maverick clase S, con prioridad especial –

-Imposible, un simple humano no puede ser calificado como Maverick clase S –el hunter rojo estaba más molesto, ¿acaso un simple humano le estaba tomando el pelo?

-¿Humano? –se detuvo para reírse de ambos reploides, pero luego su cara cambio a una mueca de seriedad total –Ella no es humana –después de decir esto, saco otra arma de su vestimenta y rápidamente disparo a algún lugar detrás de Zero.

Cuando Zero pudo voltearse lo único que pudo ver era la cabellera blanca de la chica a la que había protegido desapareciendo a través de uno de los hoyos que había abierto el mechaniloid.

-Maldita sea –grito frustrado Dan al perderla por segunda vez, pero de nuevo, no fue tras de ella, se quedó esperando por la respuesta de ambos cazadores.

-No puedo creerlo –X murmuro con mirada ausente.

-Ni yo, quieras o no, tendrás que venir a la base Hunter a explicarlo todo –Zero ladro mientras le pedía a Alia por su comunicador que los transportara a los tres de regreso a la base.

* * *

Holitasssss! volví, y mas feliz que nunca. Primero los comentarios:

Vile MK. II: Graciasssssss, muchisisisimas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que me estoy esforzando bastante con la ortografía, no hay nada peor que un fic que tenga una trama que pare los pelos pero con mala ortografía. Gracias una vez mas, haré lo mejor que pueda

Raxii: Esta aquí el primer capitulo, en lo personal el prologo a mi no me dice mucho, pero espero que esta capitulo cumpla con las expectativas, en lo personal estoy orgullosa de haberlo terminado en tan poco tiempo. Gracias por comentarrrrr.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, y bueno tal vez me cueste sacar el siguiente capitulo, pero no planeo abandonar esto, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, y agradecería que me dijeran mis fallas para hacer el fic mas agradable.

Sigue el capitulo 2, con el titulo: "Operación de Captura", ya se imaginaran de que trata, también aprovechare y le daré un "nombre temporal" a mi pequeña joven de cabello blanco, ya que pienso que usar los pronombres joven, albina etc, comienza a volverse repetitivo y aburrido, bueno, eso es todo.

A.T.T: ReiZ-Chan


	3. Capitulo 2

The soul of Aria

* * *

Capítulo 2:

La pesadilla del mundo.

Parte 2. Aliado o Enemigo.

* * *

Los tenues rayos del sol entraban sin ninguna restricción por uno de los ventanales de los pasillos del HQ.

Un hombre de avanzada edad, caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los silenciosos pasillos. El hombre vestía un formal traje gris y sostenía un largo bastón en el cual se apoyaba para caminar, sobre la pequeña barba blanca que cubría una parte de su cara, había unos pequeños anteojos frente a sus ojos oscuros, dándole un toque elegante.

Detrás, un par de hombres se mantenían a una distancia de tres metros, cubriéndole las espaldas, atentos a todo a su alrededor, el único color en sus vestimentas era el negro y una insignia de color azul marino a un lado de su vestimenta.

El grupo era encabezado por Alia, quien iba frente a ellos, guiándolos por el complejo sistema de pasillos que ocupaban la mayor parte del HQ, llevándolos por un camino bien aprendido hacia la sala de reuniones. Después de un buen rato caminando en silencio, finalmente, la reploide de armadura rosa decidió romper el andar tranquilo, para acelerar el paso e introducir un código en la puerta ubicada al final del pasillo, con un suave desliz, se hizo a un lado permitiéndole al anciano entrar a la sala adjunta sin tener que detenerse ni un momento.

El lugar estaba cubierto por una elegante alfombra negra y paredes pintadas con una combinación de marrones y blanco. Estaba mayormente ocupada por una larga mesa redonda, con doce sillas de metal, de las cuales cuatro eran ocupadas, una por el comandante Signas, seguido de Zero, X y Dante, el ultimo mostraba desinterés, mientras los reploides lo observaban con seriedad, dos de ellos mostraban molestia, sin embargo al instante, todos los presentes posaron sus miradas en los recién llegados. El anciano y Alia ingresan al lugar mientras los dos guardias se quedan vigilando desde afuera de la puerta, la cual volvió a cerrarse.

-Doctor Born –Signas mencionó el nombre del recién llegado en forma de saludo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y extendía su mano derecha hacia él.

-Es bueno volver a verlo Comandante –respondió, uniendo sus manos dándole un leve apretón, pero inmediatamente, la agradable sonrisa que tenía el doctor en su rostro desapareció al ver al castaño.

–Dan –pronuncio quedamente con seriedad.

-Doc –fue todo lo que respondió con una sonrisa relajada.

Se aclaró la voz antes de hablar mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Signas y Alia. -Me disculpo por cualquier problema que pudo causarles, es un agente problemático y aun esta en entrenamiento, es solo un… –intento decir, pero fue interrumpido por Dan.

-No te llame por eso, y sabes que yo sería incapaz de darle problemas a los Mavericks Hunters… –hizo una pausa dramática para poner una cara de inocencia, pero esta desapareció rápidamente. -Tuvieron problemas con "ella" -la cara del doctor se puso ligeramente sombría, mientras un silencio de ultratumba se apoderaba de la sala.

Decidió hablar unos minutos después, mientras se ajustaba los anteojos. –Así que conocieron a Mist… –

-¿Mist? –exclamo X con algo de interés, a lo que el científico solo asintió.

-Sí, la joven de cabello blanco –

-¿Ese es su nombre? –esta vez interrumpió Alia, X y Zero le habían hablado de ella, más el primero que el segundo, ya que el reploide carmesí solo se limitó a hacer un breve comentario, mientras X le daba detalles con señas y todo.

El doctor negó con la cabeza. –Solo es un nombre clave que usamos para referirnos a ella –su respuesta fue algo obvia.

-Al grano Doc, quieren saber porque nuestra querida Mist fue calificada como un Maverick clase S –dijo Dan con algo de irritación, al pronunciar la palabra "querida", utilizo sus manos para poner comillas imaginarias, poniendo más ironía en sus palabras.

Born se quedó pensativo, pero contesto con seriedad, mirando fijamente a Signas. –Con todo respeto Signas, este es un caso muy delicado, y si no se trata de corregir minuciosamente podemos ocasionar más daños que beneficios.

Dirigió su mirada a los hunters presentes, aquellos que habían salvado al mundo más de una vez y con quienes mantenían una deuda inmensa. -Se les agradece profundamente a los Mavericks Hunters por sus servicios, y justamente por eso los hemos mantenido fuera de este problema, debido a que su trabajo es muy exigente y realmente no queremos ponerles un dolor de cabeza más –cambio su mirada de nuevo hacia Signas.

-Por eso le pregunto Signas, ¿De verdad los Mavericks Hunters quieren y pueden involucrarse en esto? –finalizo con la misma seriedad con la que comenzó.

El líder de los Hunters pareció meditarlo seriamente, la razón por la que no estaban involucrados en el asunto era válida, pero por otra parte, su deber era ayudar a los humanos en cualquier incidente que implicara a los Mavericks, y la chica en cuestión fue catalogada como tal. Sin embargo…

-Comandante –Alia interrumpió sus especulaciones, ganándose su atención, la operadora lo observaba con determinación. –Deberíamos saber primero lo que implica involucrarse en este caso, antes de determinar si intervendremos o no, aunque sabemos que debemos aceptar por nuestra obligación como hunters, aun si tenemos la opción de no hacerlo –cuando termino de explicarse, los otros reploides exclamaron un "estoy de acuerdo", apoyando a la operadora, debido principalmente, a que la curiosidad puede ser un problema tanto para los humanos como para los reploides.

-Bien, Doctor Born, si no tiene problemas con esto, quisiéramos tener algunos detalles sobre el caso –esta vez Signas se dirigió al científico. Todos en la sala estaban enteramente interesados en lo que iba a decir el científico, menos Dan, quien jugaba distraídamente con el cierre de su gabardina.

-Muy bien entonces –pronuncio preparándose para su explicación, haciéndola en su cabeza lo más breve posible.

-Remontémonos al siglo XIX, después del descubrimiento de X y poco antes de que el Doctor Cain iniciara la producción de reploides.

Desde tiempos memorables, la humanidad ha soñado con la capacidad de vivir eternamente, y este sueño tomo aún más relevancia con la llegada de X, quien poseía esta capacidad. Estar de acuerdo en las medidas que se tomarían para cumplir tal sueño llevo un corto periodo de tiempo. En el que se llegó a una sola decisión.

Decidieron llamarlo "Proyecto Gaia", integrado por un grupo de científicos especializados en las áreas biológicas y de nanotecnología.

Poco después de que se comenzara la producción de los reploides, el proyecto comenzó a decaer, y los científicos que trabajaban en el comenzaron a perder el sentido común inmersos completamente es su trabajo, pidiendo al gobierno un sustento imposible de otorgar y otros elementos para realizar las pruebas.

-¿Qué otros elementos? –interrumpió X, con curiosidad, aunque ya se hacía una idea de lo que eran esos "otros elementos".

El doctor soltó un largo suspiro, mientras aclaraba la duda de X, antes de continuar la explicación. -Pidieron otros humanos en quienes probar el experimento, por supuesto que el gobierno se negó, pero no por eso se detuvieron –

Probaron sus creaciones en ellos mismos, la salud de todos recayó por supuesto, pero seguían sin detenerse, hasta que finalmente, una de ellos, Liara Belstrok, la que se presumía era la más lista, logro desarrollar un nuevo tipo de nanomáquina, la cual se suponía, tenía la capacidad de recrear perfectamente el tejido de la carne humana y mantener la composición de los órganos jóvenes y en funcionamiento, la llamo "nanomáquina biológica".

Sin embargo, el día de la prueba, la creación de la doctora Belstrok mostro ser inestable, produciendo una víctima y la cancelación definitiva del Proyecto Gaia.

-Esa es toda la información que logramos juntar –finalizo su explicación, dejando a los tres reploides mas confundidos y con un millón de preguntas, de las cuales la mayoría se reservaron para ellos mismos.

-Pero eso no tiene relación con Mist –hablo Zero por primera vez desde que comenzó la explicación, a lo que el doctor asintió.

-Diez años después, todos los participantes del Proyecto Gaia se recuperaron milagrosamente y continuaron sus vidas produciendo grandes inventos juntos, pero misteriosamente, todos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo, reapareciendo meses después, sin vida, en una instalación al sur de Asia, encontraron a Mist como la única sobreviviente –

-Quiere decir que ella fue la que… -comenzó X, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado, pero fue interrumpido.

-Las pruebas eran irrefutables, iba a hacerse un juicio, pero ella se resistió, escapo y desapareció, hasta hace 50 años, desde entonces el gobierno la persigue, pero ella continúa huyendo y provocando más y más daños –

-Pero ella solo tiene la apariencia de una joven de 20 años, eso quiere decir que la creación de la doctora Belstrock funciono en ella –exclamo Alia casi en shock, sin ser capaz de entender como un simple humano creó tal tecnología.

-Es la hipótesis más razonable, pero no sabemos el cómo ni el por qué de ello –termino el científico, quedándose en silencio, dejando a los hunters procesar la gran cantidad de información que acababan de recibir.

* * *

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la fina tela blanca que cubría la ventana, golpeaban sin ningún reparo su rostro, interrumpiendo su sueño. Soltó un pequeño gruñido de molestia e intento darse la vuelta en la cómoda cama, para continuar durmiendo, pero la realidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría.

Hizo un intento de abrir los ojos, pero se vio obligada a cerrarlos de nuevo debido al potente sol de la tarde. Lo que tuvo tiempo de observar no fue mucho, pero sobre ella había un techo blanco, y estaba acostada en una cama, no había que ser muy listo para saber que estaba en una habitación.

-Ahora, ¿cómo demonios llegue yo aquí? –le llevo un tiempo acostumbrarse a la luz, pero después del tercer intento lo logro, siendo capaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos, mirando fijamente el techo.

-Buenos días dormilona –escucho desprevenida, como una voz masculina la saludaba calmadamente al otro lado de la habitación, sobresaltándola.

Instintivamente y sin medir sus acciones, con ayuda de sus codos, los cuales apoyo en el mullido colchón, logro sentarse rápidamente en la cama, apenas lo hizo, tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus labios para no abrirlos y hacer más evidente el gemido de dolor que no pudo evitar producir, llevo a su pecho su mano derecha, tratando de frenar inútilmente el dolor que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho.

-Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte –esa voz profunda y juguetona, reconoció esa voz al instante, era "el".

-Tu… -apenas y podía articular una palabra, el dolor en su pecho le impedía respirar bien, pero poco a poco, tan repentinamente como apareció, desapareció, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando dejo de sentir el dolor. Inmediatamente, su gesto aliviado cambio a uno de desconfianza y enfado. -¿Por qué estoy aquí, y como me encontraste? –

-Te responderé con otra pregunta, ¿ya olvidaste lo que ocurrió esta madrugada? –el poseedor de la voz, se movió entre la levemente oscurecida habitación, que era apenas iluminada por la luz que entraba por una única ventana. Tocando en la pared un pequeño interruptor, activando las luces del cuarto.

Se trataba de un reploide de cabello negro y ojos de un color azul oscuro, el diseño de su armadura era peculiar, consistía en un largo traje de cuerpo entero de color negro con algunas líneas azules recorriéndolo, algunas pequeñas piezas de una armadura gris cubrían sus brazos y sus piernas, mientras su pecho se encontraba libre de cualquier armadura, siendo solamente cubierto por un grueso cinturón de metal, daba la impresión de estar incompleto.

-No lo he olvidado, solo… -guió su mano derecha a cubrir su cabeza, comenzaba a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza. -Está un poco borroso –

El reploide de cabellera negra sonrió un poco, pero mantuvo la distancia. –Para empezar, yo no te encontré, tú me buscaste a mí –la burla era palpable en su voz.

-Explícate –exigió, esta vez, lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Casualmente pasaba frente a uno de los agujeros que había abierto aquel mechaniloid, justamente el que habías usado para escapar del cachorro del gobierno y los Mavericks Hunters, estabas realmente acabada, y caíste inconsciente, claro, después de todo, por tu cuerpo pasaban 100 volteos –al finalizar su sarcástica explicación, señalo en una pequeña mesa de noche un plato, en el cual se encontraban unas pinzas, una bala, y algunas gotas de sangre.

No se había percatado de que lo único que llevaba puesto era, su propia ropa interior y una gran camisa de hombre, la cual fácilmente cubría su cuerpo, pudo sentir bajo la tela un leve vendaje.

-No era necesario cubrir la herida –dijo mientras se quitaba lentamente la camisa y comenzaba a desatar la venda.

-Lo sé, pero no quería que la cómoda cama en la que estas se manchara, por cierto, la familia que vive en este departamento regresara pronto, te aconsejo que salgas enseguida –recordó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para el entrar a un hogar ajeno. Hizo un ademan de querer salir por la puerta, pero Mist lo detuvo.

-Cuanto tiempo llevo dormida –quería orientarse por lo menos, su ropa se encontraba a un lado de la cama, observo con disgusto como la gabardina estaba llena de agujeros, por lo que la hizo a un lado mientras se colocaba la ropa que llevaba debajo de ella, una simple camisa de tirantes negra, con una corta falda blanca y las botas color vino.

-Todo sucedió alrededor de las seis de la mañana, son las doce en punto, dormiste seis horas completas, te felicito por el logro –dijo irónicamente saliendo de la habitación, siendo seguido por la albina.

-Laplace –lo llamo, el reploide se detuvo de nuevo.

-No me llames así –no se molestó en voltearse a verla.

-Recuerda que no se tu nombre, y tu habilidad es lo único que puedo usar para darte uno –soltó una pequeña risita ante un pensamiento que tuvo. –Efectivamente, te conozco desde que tengo memoria, pero de ti solo se lo interesante que es tu habilidad para predecir, por eso te llamo Laplace –

-Llámame como quieras –de un momento a otro se escuchó molesto.

Continuo hablando seriamente -Solo quiero saber qué es lo que te debo por ayudarme –era un mal necesario, deberle algún favor ese reploide era como tener que suicidarse.

-No me debes nada, por ahora, te estoy ayudando por mi propia cuenta –finalmente se volteo a encarar a Mist, quien esperaba pacientemente el resto de la respuesta, sabiendo de antemano que lo que seguiría era un comentario sarcástico, no podía esperar nada bueno de ese reploide. –Además, si te pasa algo ya no tendré nada con que entretenerme el resto de la eternidad –Mist sonrió al ver que su pensamiento no era errado.

-Una última cosa, ¿de verdad quieres salir de Giga City? –esa pregunta la detuvo antes de salir fuera del apartamento, se quedó interesada en lo que podría decir, solo asintió en afirmación a la pregunta.

-Recuerdas a los hunters que te ayudaron a escapar del mechaniloid? –asintió de nuevo. –Ellos serán tu único camino para salir de Giga City –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Por supuesto, ya se lo que ocurrirá a partir de este punto, solo te doy un pequeño adelanto –

-Exactamente qué debo hacer –se quedó pensativa durante un momento.

-Espera un poco y veras, acabo de darte la respuesta, tu solo debes hacer la operación y juntar las piezas –dijo antes de desaparecer por uno de los grandes ventanales del lugar.

-Cuando tú lo dices parece sencillo –al final, no dijo nada más y salió del apartamento, con dirección a la calle, sin ningún lugar a donde ir.

* * *

Luego de un largo tiempo de silencio, Alia finalmente recibió la orden de Signas, de dar a conocer el otro asunto que era merecedor de toda la atención de los Mavericks hunters.

-Bien, como todos saben, el mechaniloid que ataco Giga City ya fue neutralizado, pudimos recuperar el cuerpo del robot, sin embargo, los análisis no fueron satisfactorios –al terminar de decir esto, la reploide de armadura rosa presiono algunos botones en el panel de control ubicado frente a ella, proyectando una imagen holográfica del cuerpo del mechaniloid planta.

-En el análisis, encontramos una moderada cantidad del virus Sigma en el sistema interno del mechaniloid, lo más razonable es que esta sea la causa del descontrol del robot, pero no se explica porque el virus sigue presente en este mundo –finalizo con cierta preocupación.

-Espera, eso quiere decir que… -empezó a decir X, levantándose inconscientemente de su asiento.

-…Sigma sigue vivo –término de decir Zero con una mirada de odio hacia el holograma, también había abandonado su silla.

-Esperen un momento por favor –esta vez interrumpió el Doctor Born. –Con una cantidad tan mínima no podemos sacar conclusiones aun, basándonos en el comportamiento de Sigma, lo más lógico, es que el virus este buscando algún huésped-

-No es ninguno de nuestros agentes, aún seguimos el protocolo de realizar análisis después de cada misión, todos son negativos –interrumpió Signas, defendiendo a los hunters que participaron en la misión.

-Espera, Doc –interrumpió Dante al Doctor, quien había abierto su boca para decir alguna otra cosa. -¿No recuerdas a ese mechaniloid? –el científico afilo su mirada en dirección al holograma del robot.

-Ahora que lo dices... –

-Puede ser el mismo –Dan sonrió al haberse dado cuenta primero que el científico.

-¿Que están diciendo? –interrumpió Alia.

-Ese prototipo –empezó a explicar Dan, señalando al holograma- Es el prototipo MK-24, lo enviamos a Rumania hace dos meses para interceptarla, pero fue destruido por Mist –

-Solo seguía su programación, usando al virus Sigma como energía, para continuar siguiéndola –termino de decir el Doctor, uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas, dándole sentido a todos los acontecimientos.

-Con mayor razón debemos encontrarla, ella puede llevar el virus en su interior y esparcirlo en los reploides de Giga City –esta vez hablo Zero. Con una mirada de complicidad que le dirigió a X, ambos reploides comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida, pero fueron detenidos por Born.

-No podemos permitir que interfieran, el virus puede llegar a entrar en ustedes –cambio su cara a una de angustia y pesar. –Lo mejor será acabar con ella y con el virus –

-¡No lo acepto! –X levanto su voz, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. –Las pruebas también se equivocan, no creo que eliminarla así como así sea la única opción, por lo menos, permítanme buscarla y escuchar su versión –

-Sea humana o no, es necesario escuchar su versión de la historia –Zero apoyó a X sin dejar su semblante de seriedad.

Signas y Born intercambiaron miradas, el científico asintió a Signas, quien dirigió su mirada nuevamente a los cazadores.

-Tienen 12 horas para encontrarla y determinar su propio juicio, tráiganla con ustedes después de interrogarla –X sonrió con agradecimiento, mientras Zero solo asintió. –Pasado el tiempo límite, el gobierno realizara lo que consideren mejor – al terminar, ambos reploides salieron del lugar siendo seguidos después por Alia.

-Dante, asegúrate de cerrar todas las vías de salida, no podemos permitir que se valla de Giga City –observo como el castaño sonreía.

- Como ordenes Doc –

* * *

El reploide de cabello puntiagudo caminaba por una de las calles de Giga city, estaba enfurruñado y con mala cara.

-Claro, dejen al pobre de Axl vagar solo y aburrido, mientras ustedes van a una importante reunión con el científico más importante del mundo -pensó con amargura, sus obvios pensamientos dirigidos a Zero y X.

Se había ido a Giga City, para buscar acción y algo con que entretenerse, pero no, justo después de un incidente tan grande como el de esa madrugada, a ningún Maverick se le ocurrió salir a causar problemas.

Estaba tan enfurruñado consigo mismo que no se dio cuenta del camino que seguía, ni de quien le pasaba por delante, solo presto atención cuando choco con alguien, inmediatamente se enfadó por el descuido del que caminaba frente a él.

-¡¿Estas ciego o qué?!, hay que ser un tonto para quedarse parado enfrente de la calle como un... -intento buscar al causante del accidente, pero se arrepintió de haber gritado cuando bajo la mirada para ver a la joven albina tirada en el suelo, había caído por el golpe mientras Axl solo había retrocedido dos pasos hacia atrás debido al impacto.

-¡¿Quién te crees **tú** que eres?!, solo eres un mimado infantil que... -se detuvo antes de pronunciar alguna barbaridad de la cual pueda arrepentirse luego.

-Eres tu -pronunciaron ambos, ella con una extraña mueca en su rostro, que reflejaba desesperación y vergüenza. Y el, quien se veía más alegre y despreocupado que hace cinco minutos.

Mientras Mist se debatía entre golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia para después huir, o, actuar como si nada, Axl noto un pequeño detalle incomodo, por lo que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, por supuesto, sin medir las consecuencias de actuar impulsivamente.

Más veloz que un rayo, se agacho, la tomo como si se tratara de un saco lleno de papas y se la llevo corriendo del lugar. Usando sus aceleradores para aumentar su velocidad, logro salir del tumulto de personas que siempre se reunía en la calle principal.

Desviándose hacia un parque solitario. Todo iba bien, hasta que en un fuerte forcejeo, Mist logro enrollar sus brazos en el cuello del reploide, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Suéltame... -logro decir el pobre Axl con algo de dificultad, aun en el suelo, la albina le practicaba una complicada llave de lucha, sentía que se le iba a caer la cabeza por tanta presión en su cuello.

-¡¿Intentaste secuestrarme?! -pregunto enfadada, mientras apretaba más su agarre.

-N-No... -el pobre Axl no podía pronunciar más de una silaba, por lo que la joven aflojo el agarre. -Habían muchos curiosos... -se detuvo a sí mismo para toser un poco. -Me ahogo... -la cara del reploide casi se vuelve azul, pero para su suerte, lo soltó antes de perder la conciencia.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, después de todo solo es un joven, aunque exactamente él no es el hunter a quien tendría que persuadir para poder salir de Giga city, podía usarlo como un simple atajo hacia los otros dos.

Ambos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, por suerte para ella no eran muchas las personas que pasaban por ese parque, pero las que habían se les quedaban mirando, quizá era que aun a esas alturas el ver a un reploide y a un humano juntos era un poco extraño, o tal vez, era por el simple hecho de estar sentados en el piso en medio de un lugar público.

Tanta atención por parte de otras personas resultaba incomodo, por lo que se levantó sin ninguna prisa limpiando su falda blanca, sin mirar en ningún momento al reploide que la observaba desde su posición.

-¿Q-Que? -la mirada del reploide era demasiado obvia, tan fija y tan perdida en ella, era mucho más incómodo de lo que pensó.

Pero el reploide cambio su expresión inmediatamente, abriendo sus ojos lo más posible e inflando un poco sus mejillas, en un gesto bastante adorable e infantil.

-¿Estas enojada? -pregunto inocentemente, la joven sentía como un leve sonrojo subía a sus mejillas, era tan tierno...

-No, solo no vuelvas a tomarme de esa manera -le dijo mientras lo observaba de reojo, tratando de actuar indiferente, sin embargo, el reploide frente a ella volvió a comportarse de una manera completamente diferente a lo que uno normal lo haría.

Axl había saltado hacia ella, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. -Gracias, gracias, no lo volveré a hacer, eres tan genial, si hiciera algo parecido frente a los otros, de seguro Zero me hubiera abierto el cráneo hace mucho -en medio del abrazo, Axl oculto su rostro en el blanco cabello de Mist, aspirando su olor embriagante.

-Aunque sea una humana, es tan linda que no me puedo resistir -pensó con galantería.

-Aja ok, si me disculpas, tengo que...-intento decir pero Axl se separó de ella y la detuvo con una seña, su comunicador había recibido una señal de comunicación.

* * *

-¡¿Axl, donde diablos estas?! -Pallette estaba más que enojada, eso era evidente, por lo que ni X, ni Zero, ni Layer se atrevieron a dirigirle la palabra, solo Alia, quien se había arriesgado por el bien del equipo, llevándose un sermón de porque Axl era tan inmaduro y su evidente falta de responsabilidad, después de pedirle a Pallete que se comunicara con el hunter de la cicatriz.

-¿En Giga City? -fue lo único que Axl respondió.

-¡¿Me lo estás preguntando?! -chillo Pallette, los presentes sentían lastima por Axl. -Como sea, X y Zero te necesitan para una misión importante-

-¿Oh, X y Zero están por ahí?, debo presumirles que me encontré con una vieja amiga -dijo emocionado, ignorando la furia de Pallette.

-Que vieja amiga Axl? -preguntó tranquilamente X.

-¿Está en alta voz?, oh genial, adivinen con que belleza me encontré mientras vagaba por Giga City –dijo con todo malicioso.

-¿Belleza? -hablo Zero quien miro a X, pero el reploide azul solo levanto los hombros sin la más mínima idea de lo que quería decir Axl.

-Sí, así es Zero, envídiame, ella estuvo en tus brazos la última vez, pero ahora se encuentra sola con el buen Axl -se burló del reploide carmesí, quien seguía sin prestar demasiada atención al asunto.

-¿En los brazos de Zero? -dijo Alia sin poder creerlo, en su voz un tono de incredulidad y gracia.

-¿Ella? -esta vez hablo Layer, experimentando lo que los humanos llaman celos.

-¿Ella? -pensó Zero, viéndose tentado a golpearse a sí mismo. -Muévanse -ordenó con firmeza, mientras se dirigía a la plataforma de teletransportación, por pura inercia, siendo seguido por X, las operadoras no captaron del todo. -Es ella -

* * *

-¿Qué? -estaba seguro de que se perdía de algo importante.

-Axl, descríbeme a la chica -pidió Alia.

-Ojos azules, cabello blanco... –comenzó, pero nunca termino.

-Es ella -lo interrumpió Alia. -Axl, escúchame con atención, por nada del mundo dejes que se valla, es una fugitiva de la ley, mantenla a tu lado bajo cualquier precio-

-¿Ok? -cuando pronuncio esa simple respuesta, la comunicación se cortó. -Hoy es en definitiva un día extraño -cuando se dio la vuelta, sintió como se retorcían sus circuitos.

Mist había desaparecido, las palabras de Alia resonaban en la cabeza de Axl, "mantenla a tu lado bajo cualquier precio".

-¡Oh mierda! -salió disparado hacia la dirección donde se suponía debía estar la albina. -Alia me va a matar, Zero me hará picadillo y Pallette me comerá en la cena -pensó preocupado, sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría su columna.

* * *

La brisa salada del mar golpeaba su rostro, haciendo que su cabello se agitara levemente en dirección contraria, envolvió sus brazos en su pecho, el clima de Giga City no es como el de Blosnow City, era bastante refrescante de hecho, pero de verdad que los cambios de temperatura la afectaban bastante, ir a los extremos en ese aspecto no era de su agrado...

Escucho una voz masculina a su lado. -¿Hace un buen clima hoy no? -rápidamente recordó lo que le ocurrió en la última ciudad, cuando respondió una pregunta similar, frunció en ceño.

-¿Que tan estúpida creen que soy? –pensó, pasando de largo a quien sea que le haya hablado, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, deteniéndose para evitar golpearse con algún odioso reploide que se había puesto delante suyo, el robot era mucho más alto que ella, ni si quiera se molestó en subir la mirada para verlo a la cara, solo se hizo a un lado e intento continuar avanzando, pero solo dio tres pasos más tres, hasta que otro nuevo reploide se posición frente a ella, mientras el primero se colocaba detrás de ella, ambos tenían armaduras donde predominaba el color verde musgo, adornadas con detalles plateados y dorados en las piezas de los brazos y piernas.

-Pero que insolente eres, no respondiste a nuestro saludo -dijo el que se encontraba detrás, haciéndose el ofendido, mientras que el que se encontraba delante sonreía abiertamente, la albina solo frunció el entrecejo, demostrando su frustración.

-Al grano -exclamo molesta mirando de reojo al reploide de atrás. -Sé que son Mavericks –término afilando la mirada.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? -pregunto el de adelante, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Mist levanto su mano, intentando golpear al del frente, pero el Maverick detrás de ella le sujeto fuertemente la muñeca, mientras que con su otra mano, tomaba su brazo izquierdo, poniéndola a la merced del reploide que se encontraba frente a ellos.

El que la tenía sujeta, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle. -Puedes llamarme Steel, y frente a ti, mi hermano Bright -el mencionado hizo una pequeñas reverencia en señal de "cortesía".

-Por muy Mavericks que seamos, no vamos a hacerte nada malo, solo vamos a obligarte a venir con nosotros -dijo Bright.

-Oh a secuestrarte, como prefieras verlo -completo Steel.

-Perfecto, muy bien, lo que me faltaba, la lista de perseguidores aumenta, sobre todo cuando estoy en esta maldita isla -frunció el ceño a mas no poder.

-Vamos, no te enojes, solo... -Steel no termino de hablar, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de un disparo, aflojo el agarre en la albina, hasta soltarla por completo y caer al suelo.

Mist se volteo a ver a quien quiera que fuera su salvador. Era Axl, con sus rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, su acostumbrada sonrisa de triunfo y sus dos pistolas en alto, una de ellas humeante, evidenciando ser el arma que acabó con Steel. Mist solo se quedó con una expresión neutral, volteándose de nuevo hacia Bright.

-¿Que dijiste que querían hacer conmigo? –dijo, ignorando a Axl, quien ya se había preparado para recibir un agradecimiento, y con algo de suerte, un abrazo de la albina, pero eso nunca paso.

-O-Oye, ¡¿me estas ignorando?!, ¡pero acabo de salvarte! -Axl trataba de llamar su atención, incluso comenzó a pensar que aquellos reploides eran sus conocidos y que él había hecho mal, logro calmarse un poco al ver como la albina alzaba su pierna, en una patada a la cara de un, ahora inconsciente, Bright.

-No es que sea mal agradecida, es solo que ya lo tenía bajo control -dijo acercándose a Axl con una expresión neutral.

-¡Ja!, sí claro, si estar a completo merced de un Maverick es tener la situación bajo control, pues que rara manera de ver las cosas -Axl bajo sus armas, mientras giraba en su mano el arma que había acabado con el Maverick, esperando inútilmente un agradecimiento.

-Está bien, no te enojes, y te lo agradezco, es solo que en realidad no debiste... -se detuvo sorpresivamente, una repentina ráfaga de viento agito violentamente algunos mechones de su cabello, desvío su mirada al suelo, al igual que Axl, quien esta tan sorprendido como ella. A unos metros de distancia, había una pequeña marca humeante en el suelo.

-Axl, los sensores detectaron disparos, ¿están bien? -pregunto Alia preocupada, a través del comunicador del reploide de la cicatriz.

-No hay heridas, al menos, no todavía -respondió simplemente sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, al igual que la joven a su lado.

-Los comandantes Zero y X van en camino, resiste hasta que lleguen -esta vez hablo Layer.

-Acaso creen que no puedo salir victorioso sin esos dos -Axl se colocó retadoramente frente a la albina, dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier otro amigo de los dos Mavericks que acababan de derrotar.

-¿Que planeas hacer? -cuestionó observando como Axl se ponía frente a ella.

Se volteo un momento para sonreírle -Protegerte –la impresión en la cara de Mist paso desprevenida, ya que Axl había vuelto a voltearse.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos del reploide de la cicatriz, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. -Entonces déjame cubrirte la espalda -Axl no había captado la idea, por lo que volteo la idea, preguntándose a sí mismo, que era lo que un humano podría hacer de utilidad en una situación como esa. -Maverick a las doce y treinta, derríbalo -agrego, haciendo que el hunter se volteara rápidamente.

Tal como le había dicho la albina, un Maverick, en lo que era un acto estúpido, se acercaba hacia ellos con un hacha energía en alto, instantáneamente Axl levantó sus dos armas, fallando el disparo de la primera, pero acertando el segundo, golpeando al Maverick en la pierna derecha, haciéndolo caer a casi a un metro de distancia, aprovechando para interponerse en la caída, levantando al Maverick sobre sí mismo, para después lanzarlo hacia algún otro lugar.

-¿Qué te parece?, hacemos un buen equipo después de todo -exclamo Axl sin una pizca de seriedad.

-Solo era un señuelo, dispara a tu izquierda -le dijo mientras saltaba hacia atrás para no estorbar al reploide de la cicatriz.

Volvió a obedecer, disparando a discreción en la dirección indicada, cuarteando la armadura del Maverick que se había abalanzado hacia él, dañándolo mas seriamente, dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo.

-Detrás de ti... -grito Axl, al voltearse a ver a Mist, detrás de ella, un Maverick con el doble de su tamaño alzaba un gran maso de metal para aplastarla.

Tomándose un segundo para observar a su enemigo, se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque sin mucha dificultad, logrando subirse en el arma encajada en el suelo para patear la cara de su atacante y saltar lejos, mientras Axl disparaba al gran enemigo una vez que la albina estuvo fuera de la mira.

Esta vez, fue Mist la que le devolvió la sonrisa a Axl. -Si hacemos un buen equipo –afirmo, Axl solo le devolvió la sonrisa, la cual borro rápidamente al escuchar un disparo y ver a la albina caer. Inmediatamente corrió a evitar que hiciera contacto con el piso. Rápidamente trato de socorrerla, pero ella insistía en no dejarlo ver la herida en su pierna derecha -Estoy bien, no te distraigas – logro murmurar.

Justo como si el mundo la hubiera escuchado, ambos vieron con terror el pequeño objeto esférico que se acercaba rodando hacia ellos. Apenas y pudieron cubrirse, antes de que estallara la bomba, levantando un espeso humo, seguido de un potente estruendo y una gran llamarada.

Algunos pedazos del suelo de roca salieron disparados hacia todas las direcciones, causando numerosos daños a los edificios que separaban aquel pequeño parque, de lo que era la calle principal, la mayoría de ellos llenos de ventanas, cuyos vidrios cayeron al ser golpeados por diversas rocas. Minutos después, el humo finalmente comenzaba a dispersarse, dejando ver la gran cantidad de daños que habían quedado en esa área.

-¡Axl! -se escuchó gritar a Mist entre todo el desastre, milagrosamente, el reploide pudo arrojarla lejos antes de que estallara la bomba, su ropa estaba chamuscada y con varios pedazos de tela faltantes, su cuerpo tenían varios raspones y la herida de su pierna estaba aún sangrante, pero no iba a rendirse, continuo caminando con dificultad entre los escombros, aún mantenía la esperanza de que el reploide siguiera en una sola pieza.

Algunas gotas comenzaban a caer, limpiando del aire el humo restante, terminando con algunas pequeñas llamaradas, entre la gran cantidad de rocas, logro divisar al reploide entre los escombros, inmediatamente corrió hacia él, cojeando en casi todo el trayecto.

-Axl, Axl, responde Axl –le grito conmocionada una vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos, comenzó a moverlo levemente, tenía algunos raspones en la cara y su armadura se veía en condiciones precarias, lo más preocupante, el cristal que solía brillar lleno de vida, se encontraba con una fea ranura dividiéndolo.

-Déjame dormir –murmuro, se estaba quejando, logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a la aun asustada albina, incluso en una situación así, se alegraba profundamente de haber conocido al reploide.

Suspiro cancinamente -Menos mal, por un momento creí que...- observo como una kunai de energía roja se clavaba a unos metros de distancia, no entendió el objetivo de ello hasta sentir un líquido espeso bajar por su mejilla, su era sangre.

-Es muy pronto para relajarte, ven con nosotros o terminaras como el -amenazo Bright, quien parecía haberse recuperado del golpe que recibió. Otros cinco Mavericks se unieron a él, Mist deslizo sus manos por el cuerpo de Axl hasta tomar ambas pistolas, las cuales habían permanecido en sus manos.

Bright noto sus intenciones, pero solo esbozo una enorme sonrisa. -Un humano no puede usar las armas de un reploide -dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven, quien apuntaba ambas armas haca él con una mirada rígida.

-¿Quieres ver como hago realidad lo que para ti es imposible? -dijo amenazante, acariciando el gatillo.

* * *

-X, Zero, dense prisa, no podemos captar la señal de Axl -exclamo Alia preocupada, comunicándose con ambos hunters por primera vez después de haber sido transportados a Giga City.

Ambos hunters estuvieron corriendo durante mucho tiempo, usando sus aceleradores una gran cantidad de veces para apresurar el paso.

-Maldita sea, la base de teletransportación fue instalada muy lejos –pensó Zero con frustración, saltando un par de contenedores.

-Detectamos un intercambio de disparos en el área de la explosión, hay ocho señales Mavericks, dos de ellas están apartadas, creemos que son francotiradores, deben darles primera prioridad, y tengan cuidado -hablo Layer a ambos reploides.

-Layer, necesito la ubicación exacta de los francotiradores -pidió Zero a la operadora de cabello purpura.

-Zero -lo llamo X, quien corría a su lado. -Yo me encargo de los francotiradores -el reploide solo asintió, observando como X tomaba una vía alterna, él se encargaría de dejar hecho trisas a cualquier Maverick que pueda resultar una amenaza.

* * *

La albina disparaba a diestra y siniestra, ambas manos siendo ocupadas por las armas del inconsciente Axl.

Esquivo fácilmente una cuchillada horizontal, mientras golpeaba al reploide con el arma de su mano derecha y disparaba a su pecho con la izquierda. Disparo a quema ropa hacia otro, mientras esquivaba el ataque de lanza de energía, usándola como apoyo para saltar sobre el Maverick y disparar a su cabeza aun en el aire.

Al tocar de nuevo el piso, no pudo evitar caer sobre sus rodillas, se encontraba jadeando, y sin aire, algunas pequeñas chispas bailaban alrededor de su cuerpo. -No puedo sentir las piernas, ¿acaso ya llegue a mi límite? –se preguntó a si misma, observando como en sus manos se habían formado marcas de quemadura.

-¿Ya te cansaste? -pregunto uno de ellos llamando su atención, levantándose del suelo y limpiando un poco de la sangre artificial que bajaba por su barbilla.

-Diablos, al final no es mucho el daño que pude causar –murmuro tratando de disparar de nuevo, soltando un gemido de dolor al recibir una descarga de energía de las armas, soltándolas para evitar más daños.

-Ya no nos importa la maldita recompensa que ofrecieron por ti, esto ya es personal -exclamó el mismo reploide blandiendo su lanza en dirección a la albina, quien cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-¿Este de verdad es mi fin? –pensó, con algo de nerviosismo, pero luego se tranquilizó. -Eso parece - Observo la cuchilla que se acercaba a ella.

-Creo que no tengo nada de que arrepentirme, ¿oh tal vez si? -desvío sus ojos a Axl, quien aún se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. -Lo siento Axl, supongo que fue bueno conocer a alguien como tú, incluso si no sabías lo que era, fue muy divertido... –solo pudo sonreír un poco al final.

* * *

Hola, bueno, primero lo primero, *se pone de rodillas* imploro perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve muchos problemas, pero finalmente pude subir el capitulo dos. Una diminuta aclaratoria, este capitulo se iba a titular operación de captura, pero por exceso de escritura tuve que cortarlo un poco y dividirlo en dos, por otro lado, este capitulo es bastante importante para la trama =3

rockzer: …Oh… que vergüenza… pero no es una historia terminada, me disculpo si di a entender eso, es solo que por alguna razón el capítulo 1 me salió como mantequilla derretida (ya había prometido que subiría ese capítulo rápido pero aun así… no esperaba subirlo TAN rápido), pero no te preocupes tratare de ser constante en publicar (una semana como fecha tope, ¡dicho y hecho!, así que quedaríamos con un capitulo cada jueves si no tengo inconvenientes… que lo dudo) y te agradezco el comentario, me alegra mucho que te halla gustado.

Cherryle: O tranquila, no me voy a tomar a mal nada, en realidad estoy muy feliz por las correcciones, las historias no son perfectas, y yo solo estoy tratando de que esta (mi primera historia :D) sea aceptable y de una experiencia agradable al leerla, así que te agradezco la corrección y la usare de ahora en adelante, muchas gracias! =3

Por otro lado, no te preocupes la pequeña Mist no es Mary Sue (en realidad ese tipo de OC va contra mi religión, si entiendes lo que digo…) pienso que está mal hacerlo de esa manera, ni en los animes, ni en los videojuegos hay personajes perfectos, y esta historia se basa principalmente en algunos viejos y nuevos problemas que amenazan la paz entre humanos y reploides de nuevo (entre ellos Mist que fue calificada como Maverick ) y créeme mi pequeña albina tiene más problemas que un libro de matemáticas. Por otro lado, sip, si va a haber romance… pero no de esos que cuelgan el cartelito de "no molestar" en la puerta después de la primera cita, tomara algo de tiempo (mucho, casi toda la historia de hecho), y no te preocupes, para mi Zero es Zero y seguirá siendo Zero, su personalidad es sagrada y no voy a cambiar nada (claro que la estoy estudiando, una y otra y otra vez, esa es la parte más difícil para mí, pero lo lograre!), por eso cree a Mist con una personalidad que pudiera ser agradable para nuestro querido hunter carmesí, bueno, realmente les traerá más problemas que soluciones a los hunters, pero serán inseparables después de todo.

ArturoZ4: la inspiración es algo que va y viene (lo digo enserio!) no te preocupes, por lo menos te tomaste un poquito de tu tiempo para dejarme un comentario y eso es realmente mas valioso que mil palabras, GRACIASSSSS!

Ahora si, el siguiente capitulo si sera Operación de captura, si o si, o dejo de llamarle ReijaZ

Se despide ReiZ


	4. Capitulo 3

The soul of Aria

* * *

Capítulo 3:

La pesadilla del mundo.

Parte final. Operación de Captura.

* * *

Un fuerte resplandor verde la obligo a apartar la mirada de la cuchilla que se dirigía hacia ella. Casi inmediatamente se repuso, siendo solo capaz de ver la larga cabellera rubia del reploide carmesí, quien había alejado a su atacante varios metros atrás, donde los otros Mavericks se unieron a él, observando con recelo al hunter carmesí.

Si las miradas mataran, todos los Mavericks presentes ya estuvieran tiesos en el suelo, debido a la gélida mirada que les lanzaba Zero, mantenía su sable en alto, listo para dar otra cuchillada si fuera necesario.

El Maverick que había sido abatido por Zero logro reponerse, con la furia en su rostro, le dio una mirada de complicidad a uno de sus compañeros. El reploide al que miraba asintió y se colocó enfrente del grupo, con una de sus manos oculta en su espalda.

Zero se movió rápidamente, blandiendo su sable en verticalmente, protegiendo a la ahora indefensa albina de un par de disparos que venían de algún lugar lejano.

-Hay francotiradores -le advirtió a Zero, mientras hacía varios intentos de levantarse, fracasando miserablemente, no se podía levantar, no podía huir, solo se convertiría en una carga para Zero, y en el peor de los casos terminaría finalmente llena de agujeros. Observo con temor como otra esfera plateada se acercaba rodando hacia ellos, una granada idéntica a la que acabo con Axl fue arrojada por el Maverick más cercano a Zero.

-¡Mierda! -fue lo único que pudo decir mientras trataba de retroceder inútilmente. En menos de un segundo ya estaba en los brazos de Zero, protegida por el cuerpo del reploide, escucho perfectamente cuando la bomba explotó a unos pocos metros de distancia, por suerte, ambos fueron impulsados lejos por la gran ráfaga que causo la explosión, el hunter la envolvía en sus brazos, protegiéndola de cualquier golpe con su propio cuerpo.

Aun después de la estruendosa explosión, continuaron rodando algunos metros, alejándose del cráter creado por ambos explosivos. Mist se quejó un poco al levantarse, apenas abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada azul de Zero, había caído sobre él.

-Lo-Lo sien... -intento disculparse, pero el hunter la tomo fuertemente de los hombros invirtiendo los papeles ágilmente, esta vez él se encontraba sobre ella. La albina iba a replicarle su conducta, pero se detuvo al desviar su mirada hacia la misma dirección en la que estaba la de Zero, cuatro marcas humeantes se encontraban a unos pocos metros de ellos.

-Claro, los malditos francotiradores -pensó recordando que seguían en la misma situación.

-Quédate detrás de mí -le ordeno el reploide sobre ella, observando en todas direcciones, buscando con la mirada a los Mavericks, moviendo su mano sobre su hombro, buscando de nuevo su sable. -¿Puedes moverte? -le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Sera difícil -fue lo único que respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Miro al hunter a los ojos. –No te sobre esfuerces lo mejor será que te lleves a Axl de aquí, no seré más que una carga –Zero la miro sonriendo de lado, Mist no sabía si había dicho algo indebido o solo se burlaba de ella. -¿Q-Que? -Se removió incomoda entre el cuerpo de Zero.

-¿Crees que vine solo? –dijo con burla, la albina asintió nerviosa con un sonrojo en las mejillas, esa voz tan profunda se burlaba de ella, no sabía si disculparse o golpearlo. –Solo estaba ganando tiempo, mira –le señalo con la mirada hacia la sima de un par de edificios, un destello azul se movía de un lado a otro, seguido de algunas chispas y una pequeña cantidad de humo. –Si puedes moverte, quiero que te ocultes entre los arbustos hasta que haya acabado con los Mavericks restantes –no estaba en posición de replicar, por lo que solo asintió, observando como el reploide se levantaba y le tendía la mano para ayudarla.

Una explosión más capto su atención, en lo que el comunicador de Zero cobraba vida. –Aquí X, enseguida estaré allí –

Mist, acepto su mano levantándose dificultosamente, apenas obtuvo la estabilidad necesaria, Zero se alejó de ella, en busca de los otros Mavericks, pero inmediatamente se volteó de nuevo, extrañando a la albina.

La albina sintió un par de brazos, uno en su cintura y otro en su cuello, un Maverick la había sorprendido por detrás. -Ella nos pertenece ahora -grito el Maverick exasperado.

-Ella no le pertenece - una voz resonó por todo el lugar, tanto el Maverick, como ambos Hunters se pusieron en guardia. El dueño de aquella profunda voz soltó una pequeña risa burlona. -Todo lo contrario, ella es la reina, y tú solo eres un peón mas -al terminar de decir esto, una figura encapuchada se hizo visible, mandando varios metros atrás al Maverick de un sola patada mientras la albina caía en sus brazos, quien estaba lo suficientemente confundida como para no evitarlo.

-¿Qué? -menciono conmocionada, observando como Zero se acercaba apresuradamente con su sable en mano, para dar una cuchillada que fue esquivada fácilmente por el encapuchado.

-Suéltala -demando Zero, observando como el encapuchado caía varios metros lejos de él, con Mist aun en sus brazos.

-¿Es eso lo que quiere mi princesa? -pregunto dirigiéndose a la joven en sus brazos.

Finalmente logro ver el rostro bajo la capa, abrió sus ojos por la impresión. -Eres tú... -pronuncio con rabia, tratando de golpearlo, pero el extraño la sujeto fuertemente de las muñecas mientras cambiaba la posición, apoyándola en su pierna.

-Vengó a rescatarte, y ¿así es como me tratas? -dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Nada de lo que **tú **haces es bueno para mi…-se interrumpió a sí misma para sujetarse fuertemente de Laplace, para no caer, ya que el reploide había dado un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? -decidió dejar su pregunta en el aire al ver la seriedad en la mirada bajo la capucha. -Laplace? -le pregunto sin entender el cambio de humor, se extrañó aún más al ver una sonrisa sádica dibujarse en la cara del reploide.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos -junto su mirada con la del reploide, para luego observar lo mismo que el -Cachorro del gobierno -finalizo saltando dos pasos hacia atrás.

Dan apuntaba su arma hacia ambos, ignorando a los Maverick Hunters. -Entrégamela, o voy a llevármela a la fuerza -dijo con tono amenazante. Disparo un par de veces, pero ambos fueron desviados por Zero, quien se colocó entre el castaño y el otro reploide.

-No tienes derecho a eso, esta se volvió nuestra misión hasta que se cumpla el plazo acordado -le explicó con cierto enojo en su voz, a sabiendas de que él, ya lo sabía, y aun así incumplía el acuerdo.

La joven apretón sus puños con enojó. -Pensé, que eran diferentes, pero... -susurro con pesar, desde que tenía memoria, los del gobierno la perseguían sin cesar, y justo cuando pensó que los Maverick hunters podían ser diferentes, que ellos si la escucharían si tenían la oportunidad.

-Sácame de aquí -le hablo al reploide, quien asintió dando un salto hacia atrás activando sus aceleradores, desapareciendo velozmente del lugar, no sin antes recibir otro ataque del castaño, el cual fue bloqueado por el brazo de Laplace, quien lo había usado para proteger a la albina.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración al ver como su presa escapaba una vez más, volteo hacia Zero más que enojado. –¿Por qué interfirieron? -

X, quien había estado junto al inconsciente Axl, regresó al lado de Zero, con el hunter de la cicatriz apoyado en su hombro derecho.

-Porque ese fue el acuerdo -respondió Zero, observando como el joven pasaba a un lado de ellos sin dirigirles la mirada.

-Bien, no se repetirá, pero tampoco voy a permitir que ella se valla de Giga City -Comenzó a decir de espaldas a los hunters. –Ahora está débil, es mi oportunidad, y no voy a dejar que unos reploides inútiles se metan en los asuntos de los humanos -al escucharlo decir eso, Zero movió rápidamente su mano hacia su sable, con la única intención de hacer callar al castaño, pero fue detenido por X.

-No puedes Zero –le recordó el reploide azul. -Vámonos – dijo, para luego hablar con Alia a través del comunicador, siendo teletransportados hacia la base hunter, para atender al herido Axl.

* * *

-Les digo que estoy bien chicos -replicó Axl mirando fijament Zero, mientras una reploide femenina de armadura blanca con detalles en rosa lo atendía en la enfermería de la base.

-Por última vez, no -respondió X con cansancio.

-Pero...- se interrumpió para reprimir un pequeño gritito de dolor.

-Te dije que te quedaras quieto -exclamo la reploide mientras sostenía una tableta holográfica en su mano izquierda, en la cual tenía puesta toda su atención, y un pequeño escalpelo láser en su mano derecha, el cual acercaba cada vez más a la piel artificial del reploide de la cicatriz.

-Me sentiría mejor si miraras lo que haces -le replico a la reploide femenina, la cual levanto finalmente su mirada de la tabla electrónica.

-No te muevas, no hables, no mires, no oigas, no respires -le dijo lanzándole una mirada sombría.

-Pero los reploides no respiran -quiso quejarse más pero en vez de palabras, salió un grito lo suficientemente agudo como para confundirlo con el de una chica al sentir el escalpelo cortar su piel.

-Pues no comiences a hacerlo ahora, me molestas -dijo moviendo el escalpelo para hacer la cortada más grande.

-Pero...- Axl lloriqueaba mientras sostenía con fuerza la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza.

-Shhhh - la paciencia de la enfermera pendía de un hilo.

-X -lo llamo con lágrimas en los ojos, extendiendo su mano hacia el reploide azul dramáticamente. –Ayúdame -

-Axl –dijo X, riéndose nerviosamente, mientras Zero ni se inmutaba ante el aparente sufrimiento del menor.

-Ustedes también, fuera -les dijo la enfermera castaña a ambos reploides, sacándolos de la enfermería, pero se detuvo antes de entrar nuevamente. -Zero, tu puedes venir cuando quieras, siempre estoy disponible -le dijo al reploide carmesí, dándole un guiño antes de regresar a la sala, de la cual salían los contantes gritos de Axl.

Zero ignoro el último comentario, comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de mando, siendo seguido por X.

-¿Vamos a seguir buscándola? -pregunto X calmadamente, preocupándose cada vez más, ya sabía de lo que capaz el chico llamado Dante, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no dejaría de entrometerse, por lo que temía por la vida de la joven albina.

-Sí, debemos apoyar a los humanos, y si todos los delitos por lo que es acusada son cierto, aremos más bien que mal –le respondió calmadamente.

-No creo que sea realmente mala, y si todo es solo un simple error -X quería creer en ella, quería creer en la joven indefensa que los ayudo a derrotar al mechaniloid.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta... –intento decir el rubio, pero fue interrumpido.

-El comandante Zero es llamado en la sala de mando -se escuchó decir a la operadora por los altoparlantes, Zero solo miro a X.

-Parece que tendrás que seguir sin mí -dijo avanzando mientras X se quedó en su lugar. -Date prisa, el plazo se termina a media noche, no quiero que "otros" la encuentren antes que nosotros -X asintió, mientras observaba como Zero desaparecía de su vista por el pasillo.

* * *

-¿Por qué fuiste a salvarme? –le pregunto molesta, mientras observaba como el reploide cubría la herida en su brazo. –No quiero el estúpido pretexto de siempre –añadió.

-Porque se me dio la gana –le respondió calmadamente, mientras terminaba su trabajo.

-Desaparece –le grito molesta, caminando hacia la puerta de aquel apartamento que invadían.

-Espera –se detuvo, observándolo, le señalo algunas prendas dobladas sobre una mesa. –Ponte eso –

-Lo único bueno que puedes hacer por mi –pensó irónica mientras tomaba las ropas y salía del lugar.

* * *

La noche había llegado con una brisa helada pero reconfortante, y X no podía encontrarse más agotado, solo mentalmente, había recorrido cada calle de Giga City y viajado por cada autopista, visitó diversos locales e incluso hospitales buscando a la albina, pero ni un solo rastro de ella.

-Al final de todo acabe en el lugar del inicio –pensó mirando distraídamente el parque en el cual habían estado buscando al mechaniloid, el descuidado hoyo abierto por los Hunters ya había sido reparado y la calma de la plaza era envidiable.

El reploide observo la calma del lugar, la luna brillaba intensamente sobre la copa de algunos árboles artificiales y algunas parejas humanas se encontraban recorriendo el apacible lugar.

X se acercó al borde, donde el camino de árboles se detenía para dar paso al inmenso mar de color oscuro, una simple baranda lo separaba de lo que sería una fea caída, pero X no le dio importancia, se recostó sobre ella, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos y recordar mentalmente los lugares que había recorrido.

-El centro, la zona oeste, incluso todas las estaciones de tren, todo –mientras más lo pensaba, más se frustraba, y para empeorar las cosas enviaron a Zero a realizar una misión al otro lado del mundo y Axl estaba recuperándose, y como si no fuera poco, el plazo se cumpliría en menos de una hora. -¡Acaso se la trago la tierra o esto es solo una broma de mi mente! –no pudo resistirse, tuvo que gritarlo o explotaría.

-Está bien, no es para tanto –le dijo una voz a su lado.

Cuando X volteo, creyó que iba a quemársele un circuito o algo peor, justo frente a él, estaba parada la principal causa de todas sus preocupaciones. Vestía un ceñido traje de cuerpo completo marrón, el cual era cubierto por un corto vestido rojo con algunos detalles en blanco, unas botas marrones cubrían sus pies y una chaqueta del mismo color cubría la parte superior del vestido rojo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó ella inocentemente ante la extraña cara de X, no se iba a engañar a sí mismo, era realmente hermosa, pero no olvidaba su misión principal ni lo que tenía que hacer en ese preciso momento, por muy desesperado que fuera.

-Oye –lo llamo de nuevo, extendiendo su mano para tratar de tocarlo, pero antes de lograrlo, el reploide de armadura azul ya se había echado sobre ella sosteniendo ambos brazos, sin medir bien sus acciones, ambos terminaron en el suelo, X sobre ella.

-¿Q-Qué? –dijo de nuevo, esta vez más nerviosa que antes.

-No voy a dejar que escapes de nuevo- casi le grito en la cara.

X no se había percatado de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba. -¡Consigan una habitación! –les grito algún hombre que no alcanzaron a ver en la incómoda posición.

* * *

Ambas operadoras miraron a Alia, la reploide tenía una cara de espanto, como si hubiera visto a algún espectro o algo realmente perturbador.

-¿Qué sucedió? –le pregunto Layer acercándose a ella junto a Pallette.

-Solo fue… -no sabía que decir ni cómo explicarse. –Solo fue un escalofrió es todo –

-Bueno, será mejor regresar a trabajar –dijo la reploide de pequeña estatura, las otras dos asintieron.

* * *

Ambos habían recuperado la compostura, X continuaba apoyado en la baranda mientras Mis se había sentado sobre ella, con su mirada sobre el avergonzado reploide azul.

Se aclaró la voz, llamando la atención del aun confundido reploide. –¿Te llamas X verdad? –le preguntó tratando de reducir la tensión en el ambiente.

-Sí, ¿y tú eres Mist no? –le preguntó tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

-¿Mist, de donde sacaste ese nombre? –X quiso golpearse en el rostro, había olvidado que solo era algo para referirse a ella.

-Es el nombre que te dieron los humanos para referirse a ti –dijo cambiando su vista al mar oscuro que se extendía en el horizonte. –Lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarte –agregó rápidamente al ver el semblante ligeramente molesto de la joven.

-Está bien, puedes llamarme como quieras, pero no uses el nombre que ellos me dieron frente a mí –bajo la mirada al suelo.

-¿Por qué los odias tanto? –X preguntó llamando de nuevo la atención de la albina. –A los humanos –agregó rápidamente, aunque sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharlo de ella.

Se dibujó una sonrisa de ironía en la cara de Mist. –ya deberías saberlo, deduzco que ellos fueron corriendo a pedirles ayuda para capturarme, la verdadera pregunta seria, ¿Por qué ustedes los están ayudando? –la ironía se hizo más que evidente en su voz, sin embargo X no estaba tranquilo con la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Contesta a mi pregunta y luego yo responderé a la tuya –le respondió con seriedad.

-Eso es obvio X, me persiguen desde que tengo memoria, ¿Por qué?, aun no lo sé, pero te aseguro que han sido los creadores de todas las desgracias de mi vida, no puedo perdonarles eso –le respondió enojada, elevando ligeramente el tono de voz. –Ahora contesta mi pregunta, ¿Qué mentiras les dijeron a los Mavericks Hunters para que ahora me estén persiguiendo ustedes también? –

-Nosotros no estamos persiguiéndote, queremos ayudarte, porque ellos quieren… -tuvo que dejar de hablar debido a la carcajada que soltó su acompañante, la albina se estaba riendo en su cara.

-¿No me están persiguiendo?, entonces que fue lo de esta tarde, me encontré con Axl por equivocación, y casualmente ustedes también aparecieron para "ayudarme" con esos Mavericks. –un recuerdo desagradable cruzo por su mente, bajo la mirada, y salto de la baranda, alejándose dos pasos del reploide. -Si de verdad intentan ayudarme, ¿Dónde estaban en los últimos cincuenta años de mi vida? –

-No es así, te buscamos porque queremos protegerte de ellos, ellos quieren matarte, solo queremos que vengas con nosotros para evitar que te ocurra algo malo –X le respondió subiendo la guardia.

-¿Quieren matarme? –X asintió –Eso sería lo mejor que pudieran hacer por mí, ellos me hicieron cosas horribles, y ni siquiera sé por qué –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –estaban llegando a la parte que él deseaba escuchar, se alegró levemente al saber que ella era inocente.

-Lo que escuchaste, me busquen por una razón u otra, ya no quiero seguir, me canse de este juego hace años, no soy humana, eso lo sé, y en estos momentos me alegro de no serlo –con cada palabra se alejaba más del reploide, quien se encontraba severamente confundido, y en cierta parte dolido. –Para empezar, yo no pedí ser lo que soy –

El comunicador del reploide se activó. –X, aquí Alia, Zero regresó de su misión, lo enviamos a ayudarte debe estar por llegar, solo… -

-Ahora no Alia –la corto con brusquedad, sosteniendo a la joven por el brazo derecho evitando que se marchara aprovechando la distracción.

-Suéltame –Mist forcejeaba violentamente tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-No, aún no hemos terminado de hablar –a pesar de su fuerza, a X le estaba costando un poco mantener tranquila a la albina.

-Para mí ya no tiene caso seguir hablando, es solo una pérdida de tiempo, no veo porque… -sintió como el reploide dejaba caer su peso sobre ella de nuevo, ambos cayeron al suelo repitiendo la misma posición del inicio.

-Se acabó el tiempo X –el castaño apareció de entre unos árboles, con su pistola negra en mano, aun humeante por el disparo fallido gracias a X.

-Dante –estaba molesta, y apareció la persona menos indicada.

-Espera, aún no he terminado, estaba a punto de… -el reploide azul recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago, por lo que tuvo que hacerse a un lado, permitiéndole a la albina una brecha para escapar. Salió corriendo, lejos de esos dos, aunque Dan continuaba disparándole, podía escuchar los disparos y ver algunas chispas.

-No te dejare escapar –le grito su perseguidor al ver como se mezclaba entre los árboles del parque.

X tenía toda la intención de seguirlos, pero una voz familiar lo detuvo. –X, lo siento, se acabó el tiempo –le dijo el comandante Signas deteniéndolo.

* * *

Corría entre los árboles, tratando de no tropezar con el camino desigual, contando únicamente con la ventaja que representaba el lugar de persecución, los arboles jugaban a su favor, el riesgo de salir herida aumento al salir de la vegetación artificial, corriendo en línea recta bajo la mirada de terror de los pocos humanos que se encontraban en el lugar, los cuales desaparecieron rápidamente al ver el arma de su perseguidor, quien continuaba atacando sin reparar en las personas que podrían salir heridas.

-¡Maldición! –exclamo por lo bajo al ver el fin del camino, una baranda de metal se extendía por todo el borde del nivel superior, indicando el final del parque y el comienzo de la carretera un nivel más bajo, por la cual transitaban aun algunos automóviles, un obstáculo seguro.

Con decisión, continúo avanzando hasta llegar a un metro de la baranda, donde apoyo ambas manos y saltó al siguiente nivel con una voltereta hacia atrás, tomando ventaja al ser capaz de observar por unos pocos segundos la distancia a la que se encontraba su perseguidor.

Cayo sobre uno de los autos que transitaban el lugar, saltando fuera de el a un lado de la carretera, perdiéndose entre los edificios y callejones que se formaban en la ciudad.

A pesar de no escuchar más pasos detrás de ella, no paro de correr hasta internarse en un callejón completamente oscuro, su respiración era agitada, había huido ilesa, ni un solo rasguño, por lo que se felicitó mentalmente, pero aun no acababa, por lo que continuo avanzando aun en la oscuridad hasta llegar al otro lado, y salir a un área abierta, situada a la espalda de algunos edificios, sin embargo, retrocedió cautelosa varios pasos atrás al ver quien se encontraba hay.

El reploide carmesí la miraba fríamente, mientras solo se escuchaba el ruido externo y el agitado respirar de la joven. En un momento el reploide estaba a varios metros lejos de ella y al otro se encontraba a escasos centímetros, la tomo de las muñecas y la obligo a volver a entrar al callejón oscuro, colocándola entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Silencio –le ordeno al instante en el que los cabellos de ambos se movían por la repentina brisa y el callejón era iluminado por una potente luz proveniente de un helicóptero que sobrevolaba la zona. –Están buscándote –al pasar el peligro, Zero tomo distancia de nuevo, sin soltarla, en caso de que deseara escapar.

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?, no entiendo nada –dijo cansadamente la albina. –¿Ustedes son mis aliados o enemigos, de qué lado están? –su cara reflejaba una pizca de temor.

-No estamos de parte de ninguno de los dos, estamos interviniendo de la manera que consideramos correcta –le respondió calmándola un poco, pero luego volvió a poner una mirada más fría que el mismo hielo. –No hay tiempo, responde, ¿eres responsable de todos los cargos por los que se te acusan? – le pregunto violentamente mirando a ambas direcciones.

-No lo sé, yo solo… –

-Sí o no, responde –Zero insistió.

-Dije que no lo sé, no sé de qué se me acusa –le respondió alzando la voz y librándose del agarre del hunter. –Lo que sea que ellos les dieron, no es cierto, ellos no me buscan porque sea un Maverick, es solo una fachada – mientras iba explicándose retrocedía hasta salir del callejón, desde el cual Zero la escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Zero intentaba acercarse a ella, pero cada vez que se acercaba ella retrocedía, hasta que ambos terminaron fuera de la seguridad del oscuro callejón.

-Que ellos me quieren solo porque yo puedo ha… -no termino de hablar, Zero escucho un disparo observando como los ojos zafiro de la albina se oscurecían mientras caía, se apresuró a atraparla.

Una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos la observo al rostro, había caído inconsciente y un pequeño hilillo de sangre bajaba por su cabeza, manchando su cabello y mejillas, llegando hasta la mano derecha del hunter. Casi inmediatamente fueron rodeados por guardias armados, todas las salidas fueron bloqueadas.

-Buen trabajo –escucho decir a Dante con su detestable tono de sarcasmo, quien se acercaba junto al doctor Born, el anciano tenía en su rostro una mueca de decepción. Ambos llegaron al lado del reploide carmesí, quien aun sostenía en sus brazos a la joven inconsciente.

-Es decepcionante que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto –dijo dolido el anciano, quien se encontraba bajo la mirada de Zero. El doctor se acercó a Zero, revisando con ambas manos la cabeza de la joven. –Parece que el francotirador hizo un buen trabajo-

-Que quiere decir –esta vez se escuchó la voz de X, quien apareció por detrás junto a Signas, se veía molesto.

-Tranquilo X, solo es una concusión, se repondrá pronto, por lo que debemos actuar rápido –hablo rápidamente Born calmando al furioso reploide azul.

Dos guardias colocaron una pequeña camilla blanca al lado de Zero, quien coloco a la albina sobre ella, viendo como era llevada fuera de su vista.

-¿A dónde la llevan? –pregunto Zero caminando al lado de Signas y X, el reploide azul miraba al suelo apretando sus puños con rabia.

-Al laboratorio de una de mis colegas, la Doctora True, será examinada y luego llevada ante el concejo humano para que impartan un juicio –al finalizar su explicación le dio la orden a los otros soldados para que se retiraran, incluido Dan, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo veo en tu cara X –dijo el anciano antes de retirarse. –Si te preocupa, pueden ir al juicio –dijo antes de retirarse, quedando solo los tres reploides.

-Asistiremos al juicio –dijo Signas, luego se dirigió a X. –Debemos asegurarnos de que no hallan civiles heridos –le ordeno a X, quien asintió y se encamino de nuevo al parque.

-Confió en que ella te haya respondido mejor que a X –le hablo al reploide carmesí quien se encontraba analizando las respuestas de la albina.

-Realmente, no recibí muchas respuestas, fuimos interrumpidos antes de terminar, lo resumiré todo en el reporte de la misión –respondió aun pensativo.

-¿Te preocupas por ella Zero? –no recibió respuesta. –Alia y yo estaremos presentes en el juicio, por supuesto X no dejara asistir, ¿qué planeas hacer Zero? –

-Iré, necesito entender mejor la situación –al terminar de decir esto, se despidió de Signas y salió por el callejón oscuro.

-¿Fue lo correcto dejarlos irse con ella? –pensó, observando la pequeña mancha de sangre en su mano derecha. –Solo son nuevos problemas, pero ya estoy metido en esto, no hay vuelta atrás –

* * *

Terminado! Me extrañaron?

Bueno, este es el capitulo numero 3 (esta serie va para largo), lamento la tardanza, al parecer no prodre subir capitulos tan constantemente como me gustaria porque tengo varios examenes y toda esa wea, pero se acercan las vacaciones y eso me hace feliz, las espero con ansias.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y dejan un comentario.

Se despide ReiZ-Chan

P.D: este capitulo fue muy divertido de hacer


	5. Capitulo 4

The soul of Aria

* * *

Capítulo 4:

La nueva misión de los Cazadores.

Parte 1. Por el fin de la pesadilla.

* * *

En un segundo se encontraba siendo perseguida por los Mavericks Hunters, gracias a la influencia del gobierno humano.

Dos segundos después, estaba charlando con el reploide azul de nombre X, con quien se sentía particularmente a gusto, lo suficiente como para saber que sus intenciones no eran malas.

Tres segundos más y ya estaba siendo perseguida por Dante, un agente importante del gobierno.

Y por último, el reploide carmesí de nombre Zero, la había interrogado, obligándola a confesarle la verdad, o por lo menos parte de ella.

Luego de recordar los últimos acontecimientos de su vida en un sueño que parecía nunca terminar, abrió los ojos perezosamente, inmediatamente fue atacada por un repentino dolor en la espalda, fue cuando se percató de que se encontraba en una superficie fría y dura, algo bastante inesperado al recordar el último lugar en el que estuvo. No del todo despierta, volteo la cabeza en la superficie, siendo capaz de observar a su derecha un monitor donde se mostraba su propio ritmo cardiaco, al lado de este, habían otras varias máquinas que no supo identificar, pero restándole importancia, volteo hacia la izquierda, observando un gran cristal negro, por el cual solo podía ver su propio reflejo.

-Zero… -llamo mentalmente al reploide que debería estar con ella, pero después se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de su pensamiento.

-Qué extraño, yo no debería estar aquí –pensó con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, por lo que llevo una mano a ella para tratar de detener el nuevo dolor punzante, notando una venda que no debería estar hay. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo por la repentina revelación, encontrando más sentido a su anterior pensamiento. –Yo no debo estar aquí –pensó con más claridad levantándose rápidamente de la fría superficie.

Trato de avanzar hacia la puerta, pero los cables que unían su cuerpo a las maquinas se lo impidieron, sin reparar en sus acciones, los arranco todos de su cuerpo, a excepción de una pequeña jeringa encargada de sacar sangre de su cuerpo para transportarla a un pequeño paquete de plástico, tomo con rabia la pequeña aguja para arrancarla, pero el sonido del desliz de la puerta la detuvo.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, va a dolerte mucho si no lo haces con cuidado –le aconsejo una voz femenina, la cual supo reconocer de inmediato, volteo a verla con rabia, era una mujer de ojos y cabello marrón de veintitantos años, vestía una blanca bata de laboratorio.

-Eso no me importa –al terminar de hablar arrancó la pequeña jeringa, salpicando un poco de sangre a la camilla de metal.

-Doctora, ¿está bien? –pregunto una reploide de cabello amarillo y armadura blanca con detalles en azul, al parecer era la ayudante de la mujer frente a ella.

-Sí, Cinnamon, querida, ¿te importaría dejarnos solas? –la reploide rubia asintió y se retiró cerrando la puerta.

-¿Quién se supone que eres ahora? –le pregunto sin mirarla, alzando su brazo derecho logró tomar la pequeña bolsa que contenía la cantidad de sangre que le habían quitado, la sostuvo frente a la mujer. –Solo de algo estoy segura, a ti te recuerdo muy bien –

-Y es esto lo que de verdad quieres, lo sé –apretó un poco más la bolsa, haciendo que la manguera y la jeringa cayeran al suelo, provocando que el líquido rojo saliera por el agujero del empaque, cayendo directamente a una pequeña rejilla que se encontraba en el piso, yendo directamente al desagüe. -Dime, ¿qué nombre usas ahora? –le pregunto una vez el empaque estuvo vacío.

-No sé de qué hablas querida, pero ciertamente es un desperdicio de sangre –replico la doctora, pero el sarcasmo en su voz la delato completamente. –Por otro lado, los resultados de los exámenes que te hicimos indican que no hay ni la más mínima actividad del Virus Sigma en tu cuerpo, felicidades -

-¿Por qué debería tener eso en mi cuerpo? –pregunto bajando la intensidad de su rabia, observando a otro lado.

-El mechaniloid que intento capturarte estaba infectado por el virus, al parecer tu sangre sirve para otra cosa aparte de hacerte inmortal –dijo con recelo la castaña.

-¿Dónde estoy…? -pregunto la albina extrañamente adormilada a pesar de haber recién despertado.

-Había olvidado mencionarte que te dimos un último suero para dormir antes de que despertaras, te seré sincera, no contábamos con eso, pero bueno, lamento decirte que tendrás que dormir por otro rato –después de terminar de decir esto, la albina cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe, lo cual pareció divertir a la doctora. –Dulces sueños –

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación oscura, con una puerta de electricidad y una única silla, esta, siendo ocupada por ella misma, esta vez, despertó más consiente de los últimos acontecimientos, por lo que sabía perfectamente que se encontraba en una cárcel.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –solo pudo pensar en las palabras que no podían salir de su boca, una parte de la extraña vestimenta blanca de cuerpo completo que usaba tapaba su boca y se amarraba a su cuerpo con varias correas, alrededor de su pecho y brazos, por lo menos sus piernas estaban libres, pero aun así no se molestó en moverse.

-¿Estas incomoda querida? –esa molesta voz de nuevo, le lanzo una mirada llena de odio. La doctora True entro por la ahora desactivada puerta eléctrica, ignorando por completo la amenazadora mirada que Mist le lanzaba.

-Cálmate un poco, ¿quieres? –le dijo invadiendo su espacio personal acariciando sus cabellos blancos. –Cuanto has crecido –le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

Se alejó nuevamente de ella y con la misma sonrisa continuo hablando. –Estas en la cárcel de la cede de justicia principal, justo donde se reúne el concejo humano, ¿no es emocionante?, al parecer van a darte un juicio con todas las autoridades reunidas en un solo lugar, todo por ti, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, convenientemente yo formo parte del concejo, me las arreglare para evitarte la pena de muerte –al parecer se cansó de hablar sola, por lo que desato la parte del traje que cubría la cara de la albina.

-Deja de jugar conmigo, sé que trabajas para "ella" y conozco muy bien cuáles son sus planes, ¿Por qué demonios crees que no me había dejado capturar por los humanos?, sabía que si lo hacía ustedes llegarían a mi primero –le dijo sin rodeos.

-Te estas equivocando de enemigo, pues lo único que queremos, no, me corrijo, todo lo que hacemos es por ti, para que dejes de sufrir –le respondió con una mirada maternal. –Lo único que queremos es que vuelvas a nuestro lado, tal y como lo era antes –

-¡Me niego! –apretó fuertemente los ojos tratando de no pensar en aquellas memorias borrosas. –No voy a volver a formar parte de todo eso, me niego –

La doctora True iba a contestarle, pero el sonido de pasos las distrajo a ambas de su plática.

-Doctora True, los Mavericks Hunters están aquí –le anuncio la amable enfermera Cinnamon, quien apareció por la puerta junto con X y Axl.

-Bien, adelante –se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un serio X y un sonriente Axl, luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la albina. –Supongo que continuaremos en otro momento –

-No es como que tenga otra opción –ante esta respuesta la doctora no dijo nada más, solo saludo a ambos cazadores y se retiró junto a Cinnamon. El lugar se quedó en un completo silencio, ninguno de los presentes sabio como empezar una conversación.

Mist soltó un largo suspiro, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno más relajado, dirigió su mirada hacia el reploide de la cicatriz. –Es bueno ver que ya estás bien Axl –le dijo dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

-Si verdad, es difícil que algo como una ridícula explosión me deje en una cama por más de una hora –se explicó Axl con una sonrisa de completa confianza.

-Yo conté tres horas, tal vez tus gritos de niña te hicieron perder la noción del tiempo –le replico X con una sonrisa, haciendo reír también a la albina, pronto el bombardero azul también se contagió de la risa de Mist, por lo que ambos terminaron riéndose del avergonzado Axl.

X decidió hablar luego de la agradable risa que compartieron. –Es bueno ver que estas bien –le dijo a la albina una vez que el ambiente volvió a ser silencioso.

-Lo mismo digo, aunque bueno, es un poco incómodo, pero no puedo quejarme –le respondió refiriéndose a las ataduras que apretaban su pecho.

-Bueno, realmente vinimos para explicarte mejor la situación –le dijo volviendo a su semblante serio. –Tu juicio empezara aproximadamente en unos 45 minutos más, una vez efectuado, decidirán cual será tu sentencia por todos los problemas que has causado, Zero y yo estaremos presentes, además del comandante Signas y una de nuestras navegadoras, trataremos de ayudar en tu caso, eso es todo –Mist asintió al captar todo.

-Ten cuidado preciosa –le dijo Axl antes de salir por la puerta despidiéndose con una seña, siendo seguido por X, pero fue detenido por la joven.

-Gracias… por todo X –le agradeció sin mirarlo.

-No fue nada –X apretó sus puños en frustración. –Solo me hubiera gustado hacer más por… -

-Está bien, es bueno saber, que alguien se preocupó por mí, por eso, Gracias –al terminar, le mostro una sonrisa, la más pura que podía otorgar, demostrando su verdadero agradecimiento.

-Zero dijo que… -la mirada que le dedicaba la albina no hizo más que perturbar aún más al reploide de armadura azul. –Que quería hablar contigo antes del juicio, así que espéralo. -sin poder decir nada más, abandono la celda, no sin antes volver a colocar la mordaza a la joven y activar de nuevo la puerta eléctrica.

-Así que Zero… -pensó poniendo una cara de amargura. –Gracias a su "pequeño interrogatorio" estoy aquí ahora, voy a cobrarme ese error en otro momento –apretó los ojos fuertemente, recordando las palabras del extraño reploide de nombre Laplace.

-Hace mucho que no lo veo, pero él dijo "ellos serán tu único camino para salir de Giga City", ciertamente me sacaron de ese lugar pero, a cambio me están obligando a tomar una difícil decisión, ¿debería intervenir y hacer que me maten, o colaborar para quedarme con los hunters…? –como pudo se levantó lentamente de la silla aun sin usar sus brazos y se acercó a la puerta eléctrica. –Optare por la primera opción por supuesto, pero no quiero quedarme aquí a pasar mis últimos momentos –pensó buscando una manera de desactivar la puerta.

* * *

Tres reploides fueron transportados a la principal Cede de justicia, las tres figuras fueron visibles al desaparecer el resplandor de la teletransportación, Signas se encontraba al frente, con Alia y Zero detrás de él.

-Un placer verlo de nuevo Comandante Signas –lo saludo el doctor Born, quien los había estado esperando en la sala de teletransportación.

-Igualmente Doctor –Signas le respondió estrechando sus manos en un apretón amistoso.

-Bien, X acaba de enviar a su amigo devuelta a la base hunter hace poco, debe estar esperándolos –les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, el grupo abandono la sala, recorriendo junto al profesor una serie de pasillos elegantes, mientras les relataba distraídamente la historia sobre la construcción de tan maravillosa estructura. Finalmente llegaron a un lugar elevado, una especie de balcón con vista a la sala de juicios, la cual aún se encontraba vacía, donde X los esperaba tal como había dicho el doctor Born.

-Comandante –saludo X al ver a los tres reploides ingresar al lugar, el cual estaba adornado por cortinas rojas y era ocupado mayormente por seis sillas.

Signas le devolvió el saludo, para seguidamente sentarse junto al doctor, comenzando una pequeña charla, la cual los otros tres reploides pasaron por alto.

-Sabes a qué hora comenzara el juicio –preguntó X un tanto nervioso a la operadora.

-Probablemente poco menos de treinta minutos, la sala está comenzando a llenarse de personas, tal vez la mayoría sean lideres humanos, la seguridad en este lugar es muy fuerte –dijo Alia, observando como ya casi no quedaban puestos vacíos en los distintos balcones y en la misma sala, en teoría solo faltaba la acusada y los jueces. –¿Tan importante es Mist para los humanos? –pensó con detenimiento, para luego tomar asiento junto a Signas.

-X –lo llamo el reploide carmesí, indicándole con la mirada lo que quería saber.

-Está en el segundo piso, celda D-29 –le dijo X en voz baja, observando seguidamente como el rubio salía casualmente del balcón para encaminarse al lugar que le indicó, disimulando el plan que compartía con su amigo, X se sentó junto a Alia entablando una casual conversación...

* * *

Zero había logrado ingresar al segundo piso sin mucha dificultad, y rápidamente, comenzó a buscar el lugar que le había indicado X. Caminaba cautelosamente por los pasillos repletos de pequeños espacios a función de celdas con puertas electrificadas, la mayoría de ellos llena de criminales, algunos humanos y la gran mayoría reploides, Zero ignoro este hecho y continuó su camino hasta llegar a su destino, con solo presionar un botón la puerta se hizo a un lado, pero solo encontró una silla vacía, Mist había escapado, por alguna razón esto no lo sorprendió como lo haría con cualquiera, pero no por eso se detuvo, era una fugitiva y no podía estar muy lejos por lo que se apresuró a salir al siguiente pasillo, pero tuvo que detenerse al observar uno de los bancos ubicados a los costados de ese pasillo, el cual era iluminado por la luz de la luna al estar cubierto de ventanales.

Se acercó al banco donde la albina estaba acostada, observo con algo de gracia como la ventana estaba abierta, permitiendo entrar la fresca brisa nocturna y luego observo a la albina, cuyos cabellos blancos eran movidos levemente por el viento, al parecer solo tomaba una pequeña "siesta" antes del juicio. -¿Acaso saliste por puro capricho? –le preguntó, poniéndose frente a la adormilada joven, la cual comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

-Mmm –fue lo único que salió de su boca al estar cubierta por la tela, con algo de pereza logro incorporarse, observando al hunter carmesí.

-Esperaba que llegaras más lejos – le dijo apoyándose en una de sus rodillas, para desatar la correa que le impedía hablar.

-¿Qué sentido tiene continuar huyendo? –le respondió una vez la liberó de la molesta atadura.

-Eres más lista de lo que aparentas, eso es algo favorable –pensó el reploide observando fuera de la ventana.

-No me hables de esa manera, aún sigo molesta contigo –le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Es tu culpa que este en esta situación ahora, y por como actuabas, puedo decir que no querías que llegara aquí, ¿o me equivoco? –al terminar de hablar tomó como pudo el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban, esto fue captado por Zero, quien se agacho de nuevo, observando en silencio a la joven. -¿Q-Que? –pregunto nerviosa. El reploide poso ambas manos en el cuerpo de la albina, desatando lentamente las correas que mantenían su pecho apretado, después de todo es lo menos que podía hacer por ella, aceptando en silencio la culpa.

-Bien, entonces responde, ¿a qué te referías al decir que ellos te calificaron como Maverick solo para usarlo como fachada? –le pregunto una vez recupero la compostura.

-Dije lo que dije, lo que escuchaste, o por lo menos eso creo yo–le respondió mirando en otra dirección.

-Explícate –le exigió el reploide, pero se extrañó al ver la mirada de compasión que le daba la albina.

-No puedo hacer eso, no sería justo de mi parte, si te lo digo y llegas a comprobarlo, incluso tú te podrías volver un Maverick –le dijo levantándose finalmente, pero se negaba a mirar a los ojos del reploide. –Haz pasado toda tu vida protegiendo a los humanos ciegamente, ¿no es verdad?, aunque no los conozcas realmente, esta es la vida que elegiste, y no sería justo de mi parte hacerte cambiar de parecer, aunque ciertamente hay humanos a los que vale la pena proteger, pero son muy pocos, y aun así… -

Aunque notablemente afectado por las recientes palabras de la albina, Zero trato de mantener su semblante frio. -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió el día del accidente, antes de que los humanos te encontraran? –le pregunto sin echarse para atrás.

-He vivido más de lo que un humano normal debería, y ese tipo de cosas, no es algo que quiera recordar, así que simplemente me negué a aceptarlo y ahora está en algún lugar inalcanzable de mi memoria, no puedo responderte quiera o no –levantó sus manos, observándolas en silencio, como si fueran el objeto más desagradable del mundo. –Solo sé, que me obligaron a hacerlo, y después, ya me habían capturado, y pague el precio por mi pecado los años siguientes a eso, los humanos me proporcionaron el peor sufrimiento de mi vida –empuño sus manos aun en el aire. –Todo para satisfacer una vaga esperanza, un sueño que nunca podrá hacerse realidad – Zero permanecía callado, intrigándose cada vez más por el relato incompleto de la albina.

-Tal vez los humanos de hoy no piensan de la misma manera que los de ayer, pero no voy a arriesgarme, no quiero que… –

-Pero yo no soy humano, quiero… no, me corrijo, necesito, que confíes en mí –le tendió una mano, esperando por su respuesta. –Inténtalo -

Mist no sabía que responder. –Yo… -Zero la interrumpió.

-Espera –le ordeno Zero, callándola y poniéndose delante de ella, buscó su sable con la mano derecha. –Sé que están hay –

-Impresionante, no me esperaba menos del Comandante Zero –presumió una voz rasposa por la derecha, llamando la atención de ambos, Mist soltó un jadeo ante la sorpresa, se trataba de un hombre mayor y calvo, vestía una gabardina negra con detalles y reconocimientos en dorado, pero no era cualquier humano, desde que tenía memoria, ese había sido el hombre que se encargaba de seguirle la pista y enviar a otros agentes a capturarla, y tal vez, el único que verdaderamente estuvo a punto de matarla con sus propias manos, una verdadera amenaza para ella.

-Soy el director de defensa contra Mavericks de clase S, Leiter Feind, un placer –el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia después de presentarse a sí mismo, para luego posar su mirada en la joven. -Es la segunda vez que nos vemos cara a cara jovencita –le dijo el hombre, apuntando una pistola hacia la joven, pero esta fue cubierta por Zero, lo cual impresiono bastante al hombre. –Comandante, sabrá usted, que el simple hecho de dirigirle la palabra a una prisionera es una grave ofensa a la corte, podría haber graves consecuencias –

-Zero tu… -le susurro la joven aun detrás del reploide.

-Lo sé perfectamente, vine aquí bajo mi propio riesgo –le respondió, observando como rápidamente eran rodeados, por otros diez guardias, Zero se apegó un poco más a la joven para protegerla en caso de ser necesario.

-Pasaré esto por alto, solo si nos la entrega inmediatamente –Zero estaba a punto de negarse, pero una cálida y algo temblorosa mano envolvió la suya, acción que solo fue notada por él y la misma joven.

Mist se acercó hasta recostarse totalmente en la espalda de Zero, hundiendo su rostro en las hebras doradas del cabello del reploide -Confiare en ti, Zero, así que detente, ya hiciste mucho por mí –le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, un apretón en el agarre de su mano le dio a entender que Zero la había escuchado. Zero asintió, observando como la joven se acercaba al hombre sin mirarlo y dejaba que otros volvieran a atarla con las correas.

-Un placer comandante –se despidió el hombre caminando de vuelta a la sala del juicio, llevando consigo a la albina, quien tenía sobre si las miradas de todos los soldados que acompañaban al hombre.

Imitando su acción, Zero comenzó a caminar en dirección al otro elevador, para ir de vuelta al lugar asignado para los Mavericks Hunters.

* * *

El Hunter carmesí ingresó casualmente al balcón que se les fue asignado a los Mavericks Hunters, siendo recibido por la mirada desesperada de X, y el gesto acusador de Alia, ignorando ambas miradas, tomo asiento a un lado de X, cruzándose de brazos, observando en silencio como, ocho hombres de mediana edad y dos mujeres más jóvenes entraban y se presentaban como los jueces, sentándose cada uno a lo largo de una alargada mesa de marfil con todos los demás como espectadores, entre los diez jueces se encontraban el doctor Born y la Doctora True.

-Demos inicio a la sesión –anuncio uno de ellos, seguidamente la sala se sumió en silencio, todos atentos a la gran puerta de caoba al final de la sala, la cual era abierta por un par de soldados, dejando pasar al Director Leiter encabezando al grupo, a su lado se encontraban otros seis guardias armados con cascos cubriendo sus caras, en medio del grupo, rodeada por los guardias, se encontraba Mist, atada desde la boca hasta el inicio de los muslos, a pesar de todo mantenía una mirada de indiferencia, el grupo que ingresaba estaba bajo la mirada de todos los espectadores. Avanzaron hasta llegar al centro de la sala frente a los diez jueces, la albina tomo asiento mientras los demás guardias se repartían a lo largo de la sala y el Director solo permaneció al lado de la acusada.

-Joven, debido a sus crímenes en contra de la humanidad, solo tiene derecho a escuchar su veredicto –anuncio uno de ellos, observando de reojo a la acusada. -Usted es acusada de asesinato múltiple, resistencia al arresto, filtrado de información, conspiración con otros Mavericks, conspirar en contra de la ley, entre otros cargos que permanecerán ocultos –

-Todos las acusaciones llevan a la pena de muerte, sin embargo, la Doctora True está a favor de reconsiderarlo debido a la resiente situación que amenaza la paz de la sociedad una vez más –esta vez hablo el Doctor Born, llamando la atención los hunters.

Esta vez tomo la palabra la Doctora True. –En los últimos días tuvimos más apuro que nunca en capturarte debido a la creencia de la existencia del Virus Sigma en tu cuerpo, sin embargo, los estudios indican que no hay rastro del virus en tu cuerpo, decidí hacer algunos análisis por mi propia cuenta con algunas muestras que obtuve mientras estabas inconsciente –una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras se explicaba.

-Idiota, ¿realmente creíste que me tragaría el cuento barato de que la única muestra que tomaste estaba a mi alcance?, eres más lista que eso, y tu posición te delata –pensó Mist, observando en otra dirección.

-Habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que el resultado del proyecto para volver a los humanos inmortales se encontraba en tu sistema sanguíneo, me complace anunciar que no estábamos equivocados, la complejidad de las nanomaquinas que en estos momentos se encuentran en tu cuerpo es extraordinaria, gracias a ellas estas aquí mismo ahora, aun después de más de ciento veinte años de tu nacimiento, dejando como única prueba el color de tu cabello. –se escucharon muchos susurros de asombro entre los espectadores. -Sin embargo, mediante este primer estudio que pude realizar personalmente hice otro descubrimiento importante. –al decir esto colocó su mano derecha en su pecho. -Es una pena que no pudiera realizar este descubrimiento cuando el virus Sigma se esparció por el mundo, de lo contrario, hubiera tenido otro final más favorable –

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó el más anciano de los jueces.

-Hablo de que las nanomaquinas que recorren el cuerpo de esta joven no solo repelen al virus, también son capaces de destruirlo por completo, señores, tenemos frente a nosotros un arma poderosa en contra del Reploide Demonio Sigma –terminó de explicarse con un brillo de gloria en sus palabras, impresionando a todos los presentes,, incluyendo a la misma acusada y sobre todo a los Mavericks hunters.

-Señores del Jurado, permítanme tomar la palabra –pidió el comandante Signas.

-Adelante comandante –le dio la palabra el juez más anciano.

-Con tal habilidad, sería un completo desperdicio si la decisión final fuera la muerte, pienso que, con algo de entrenamiento y vigilancia, podríamos obtener una nueva aliada y lograr el final definitivo de Sigma, cuya existencia se ha comprobado que sigue en este mundo –se explicó el comandante Signas, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad de la albina.

-Sobre eso comandante, que mejor momento para discutir sobre el tema, con la información que tanto reploides como humanos logramos juntar, hemos comprobado las fuentes del virus, estas se dividen en cinco puntos separados en diferentes regiones del mundo, tal como se ha visto en los antiguos casos –se explicó el Doctor Born. –Hemos cerrado tales áreas y bloqueado el paso, sin embargo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguno de sus agentes resulte infectado por el virus y que por medio de este se propague a otros lugares, yo digo compañeros, que el nuevo veredicto yace ante nosotros –todos los otros jueces asintieron ante lo dicho, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro de la Doctora True.

-¡¿Cómo es posible todo esto?! Al final todo tuvo el resultado que ella esperaba, ¿cómo demonios pudo estar tan segura? –pensó Mist, apretando fuertemente sus ojos en negación. –Con tantas posibilidades… -una figura encapuchada llamo su atención, se encontraba a la sombra de uno de los pilares del lugar, al parecer nadie había notado la presencia del reploide. –¡Maldito Laplace, todo este tiempo, estuvo de su lado! –comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de la atadura de su boca.

El más anciano de todos se levantó de su asiento. –Como castigo por tus actos, formaras parte de los Maverick Hunters, recibirás el mismo entrenamiento intensivo que los otros reploides, y tu única misión será la erradicación del Virus Sigma de este mundo, tu futuro dependerá del resultado final de tu misión, por lo tanto tu… -

-¡Me niego! –grito a todo pulmón, respirando agitadamente por el resiente esfuerzo para liberarse. -¿Qué les asegura que ayudare en su causa sin oponer resistencia? –

-Jovencita tu… -comenzó a decir Signas, pero fue interrumpido por Zero.

-Porque no tienes opción –sentencio el reploide de armadura carmesí levantándose de su asiento, observando atentamente a la agitada albina.

-¡Pero…! –intento replicar, pero había algo en la cara del reploide que le impedía replicar más.

-Confía –pensó Zero, observando a la joven.

-Lo hago pero… -agachó la mirada, rindiéndose ante la orden de Zero. –Si – fue lo último que dijo para luego dirigir su mirada al suelo.

Los espectadores observaban atónitos la escena, incluyendo a los jueces y a los reploides, mientras Zero seguía sin inmutarse, observando a la ahora sumisa albina.

-Su influencia sobre ella es la indicada, Comandante Zero, si está dispuesto a aceptar, deseamos poner a la joven bajo su cargo –dijo el más anciano rompiendo el silencio que se formó en la sala.

-Lo acepto –respondió Zero, poniendo fin a la sesión.

* * *

-¿No quieres comer nada? –le pregunto una reploide femenina de cabello azul corto y ojos verdes, quien sostenía en sus brazos una bandeja llena de alimentos, su armadura era blanca con detalles en negro y azul. –¿Ni un bocado? –insistió una vez más, se encontraba frente a la puerta eléctrica de una de las celdas ubicadas en El Cuartel General de los Mavericks Hunters, al otro lado no se escuchaba ni un alma, por lo que comenzó a dudar si realmente la estaba escuchando.

-Es suficiente –le ordeno Zero, quien recién ingresaba al lugar, la reploide lo miro preocupada.

-Mi nombre es Letty, soy una cocinera, si necesitas algo, mi habitación es la D-27 -luego, acató la orden de su superior y se retiró del lugar.

-Hubiera sido más satisfactorio si me hubiera quedado con el primer veredicto –Mist le replicó al reploide desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Hubiera sido una gran pérdida, ¿tanto deseas morir? –le preguntó Zero mientras se acercaba más a la celda.

-Eso sería mejor que esto –fue lo único que le respondió.

-Debes quedarte hay hasta que reciba nuevas órdenes –con un desliz, la puerta se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a la joven acurrucándose en una esquina.

La joven se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Zero, extendiéndole las manos para que comenzara a desatar el molesto traje. –¿Te mencione que no me gustan las celdas? –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres muy exigente –le respondió al terminar su trabajo volviendo a separarse hasta llegar al otro lado de la puerta.

-Con permiso –se anunció Alia antes de ingresar al lugar junto a Layer, X, Pallette y Axl, los últimos dos venían discutiendo por alguna razón.

-Así que tú eres Mist –dijo Alia, acercándose un poco, notando la pequeña mueca de molestia en el rostro de la albina. –Que tonta soy, había olvidado que ese no era tu nombre, ¿te importaría decirme cuál es tu verdadero nombre? –

-Puedes llamarme como quieras, lo único que pido es que no uses ese nombre –dijo con un tono un tanto avergonzado.

-No tienes un nombre verdad –le hablo seriamente Alia.

-Me descubriste, un nombre para mi es algo irrelevante, así que pueden decirme como quieran –sonrió levemente luego de hablar.

-Eso no puede ser –exclamo Pallette totalmente escandalizada. –Chicos, si va a quedarse deberíamos ponerle un nombre adecuado- esta vez la reploide de menor estatura de dirigió a sus compañeros, pero luego miro a la albina con emoción. –Qué opinas del nombre Ollette, ¿se parece al mío, no es genial? –

-¿Que…? –fue lo único que pudo decir, pues fue abrazada fuertemente por la pequeña rubia.

-¡¿Ollette?!, Ja, que tontería, todos sabemos que Alex le quedaría mejor, y se parece al de su servidor –le replico Axl a la pequeña reploide, quien estaba a punto de dejar sin aire a la albina.

-Absurdo, yo opino que la llamemos Lyrea, es la combinación de las letras de mi nombre –exclamo Layer orgullosa de su nombre.

-Que va Layer, ¿y si le ponemos Ria? Es un nombre original y corto, perfecto para ella –esta vez hablo Aria tan emocionada como sus compañeros.

-Chicos, no es una mascota –añadió X quien observaba junto a Zero como la albina era jalada por todos los demás.

-Ya es suficiente –Zero llamo la atención de todos, luego se quedó callado algunos segundos, meditando en silencio, hasta que volvió a dirigir su mirada al grupo que rodeaba a la joven albina. –Aria –

-Se parece a mi nombre –exclamo Alia.

-Puede ser, pero comienza con A, como el mío –exclamo Axl orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Es bastante tierno, lo apruebo –dijo Pallette con un pulgar arriba.

-Es perfecto, después de todo fue elegido por el Comandante Zero –dijo Layer con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Tu qué opinas? –le pregunto X a la humana.

-Así que Aria… -lo meditó por un segundo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios acompañado de un tierno sonrojo, ¿así que así se siente estar en familia?. –Me gusta –

-Entonces, mucho gusto Aria –la saludo sonriente Alia, seguida de todos los demás, menos Zero, quien permaneció callado observando la escena.

-Hasta mañana Aria –se despidieron las navegadoras antes de salir del lugar luego de un largo rato de una amigable charla con la nueva cazadora.

-Bien, X se encargara de enseñarte lo básico en ataques a distancia, mientras yo te enseñare lo primordial en ataque cuerpo a cuerpo –le explico Zero a su nueva subordinada, quien solo asintió en concordancia.

-Si haces un buen trabajo, tal vez dejen que te quedes con nosotros –divagó un sonriente X, finalmente tranquilo con la situación.

-Es posible –la joven regresó a la celda, la cual el reploide carmesí cerró con un código especial.

Los reploides estaban a punto de marcharse, pero fueron detenidos por la voz de Aria. –Oigan, ¿Por qué pelean por los humanos si ellos, ni siquiera a estas alturas conviven completamente con los reploides? –

La pregunta los tomo a los tres por sorpresa, pero al final fue X quien respondió. –Porque queremos un mundo mejor, donde todos podamos ser aceptados y convivir en paz, esa es nuestra meta en este mundo –

-Ya veo… -lo medito durante unos segundos. –Entonces yo también voy a intentar creer en un mundo así –dijo finalmente, haciendo sonreír a los tres Hunters.

-Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco –después de decir esto, los reploides dejaron el lugar.

Aria se tumbó en la barra de metal que funcionaba como asiento, cerrando los ojos, dispuesta a dormir después de un día tan agitado.

-¿De verdad hay espacio para mí en un mundo como el que ellos sueñan? –se preguntó a sí misma, dejando en el aire la pregunta al caer en el sueño, presa del cansancio.

* * *

Que bonito :) , la verdad me moría de ganas por actualizar pero, no pude porque me puse a hacer otras cosas y pues el tiempo vuela, pero en fin, no hay escusa valida, así que solo me disculpo, por otro lado, me gusto mucho como quedo este capitulo :) , y finalmente puedo llamar a mi pequeña albina por su verdadero nombre, Bienvenida Aria :) era un poco obvio pero bueno, en fin, con respecto a eso de, "necesito que confíes en mi", no se si Zero me quedo muy OoC pero no se preocupen, no se acostumbren a este tipo de demostraciones "amorosas" por lo menos no por ahora, eso es ya a lo ultimo de la historia :)

ennnnn fiinnnnnn.

Gracias a todos los que dejan review y los que leen esta historia, acepto review de todo tipo, dejar comentarios es bueno para la salud, hace crecer el pelo XD

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

ReiZ-Chan

P.D: estoy trabajando en una nueva historia (que no subiré hasta estar a punto de terminar esta), pero tengo una duda, ¿como prefieren la narración, en primera o en tercera persona?


End file.
